


the Doctors Companion

by Olicityrules



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: aliens fitting mystrys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityrules/pseuds/Olicityrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Doctor land in a small village in the Oxfordshire countryside and finds himself investigating a mystery, involving children diapering, that could lead to the destruction of the earth.</p><p>it doesn't take the Doctor long to realize he is not the only one investigating.</p><p>the young girl known as Jay, is like no one  he has ever me before, she seems familiar,  but she is evasive to any question, can the two of them together solve this mystery and say the earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this a while back when David Tennant was playing the doctor, it is set in the period when he had no companion.
> 
> all mistake are mine sorry

 

 

 

Chapter one

The spaceship crashed. With a thud that could of woken the dead. It skidded along the floor, leaving a mile wide grove in the ground, the ship finally came to a shuddering stop.       It had been a hard landing, some systems were damage badly, with a quick check, the reality was not to bad, all systems could be fixed. Might take some time, probably a lot, but it could be done. It would have to be, the ship needed to be fully operationally.

            The Vox’s were here, were ever here was, first priority was to found out were, and even when.

            Next would be to set up base, and then find the Vox, they were defiantly here, the detection System, had picked up there Engine trail.

            What were they up to? That was the question, if the other plants were to go by, Earth was in deep trouble.

           


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Deep in Space the Police Box that was the TARDIS spun and flipped in a swirl of colors.

            In side the Doctor ran around the main console flipping switches as he went, the TARDIS jerked and the Doctor had to grab hold of a leaver to keep up right.

            The room was as bright as a sun, there was a slight hum form the TARDIS, a tranquil sound the Doctor has come to love over the hundreds of years.

            Something Beeped, the Doctor looked “Now why are you beeping at me like that for?” he asked the console.

            He looked down at the console in front of him.

            “Ah now that’s interesting,” he mused pushing his lips together tightly in thought. He flipped a switch.

            “A Bio feed pulse ray, now that is a space ship if I ever did see one” The Doctor pushed a leaver up and the TARDIS jerked forward, he held on to the leaver so he wouldn't fall. Suddenly the TARDIS  stopped dead, and the Doctor knew that the TARDIS had landed. The Doctor grabbed his coat that was draped over, the old battered control chairs and slipped it on.

            He went to the TARDIS doors and slipped outside.

            The bight morning sun hit him and he smiled, no matter how many times he came to Earth it always blew him away how beautiful she was.

            He had landed by the side of a country road, putting his hands in his pocket he started to walk whistling as he went.

            It wasn't long before he came across the village, it was a beautiful old village, something you would see on the back of a postcard. The sign post said Derham. The Doctor liked the name, it was a good strong name in his opinion.

            The Doctor held up his Sonic Screwdriver, moving it from left to right in front of him. “The signal is still weak, but it is still there” he smiled. He placed the Sonic Screwdriver back into his pocket.

Then started to walked up the main street still whistling.

            “Good morning” The Doctor said to an old women who was hanging out her washing.

            She picked up her basket of washing and disappeared in side.

            The Doctor frowned he didn't think that he was that scary, in fact he like this body a lot, it was better then some of his previous body. In fact he’d go so far as to say this body was one of his favorite.

            He carried on down the road, everywhere seamed deserted. Even for a small village like this there should be some activities. This intrigued him, a village with no people he turned ready to tell his companion, that this was funny, when he remembered, there was no companion. He felt suddenly felt a little sad, the feeling was not nice, he took a deep breath and pushed it to one side.

  Finally he found him self in the center, he spun around in a circle, still no sign of life, then he spotted the pub, he could sense there was a mystery here and the best place to start to unfold it was the pub, people like to talk in pubs, it had been his experience.

            He walked over to the Red Dragon, and went inside.

 

 

            She was sat by the fire warming her self, she had spent a awful night, out side in the mud and rain, of cause the first light of day, the rain had stopped and the sun had come out.

            That was just her luck she supposed. The truth of the matter was in her line of work, she often found herself in horrid situation. A few of them flashed in her head.

She felt suddenly cold and, she huddled closer to the fire.

            Shannon came over to her she was a pretty women, with long red hair and deep green eyes.

            “You wont something to eat?” she asked a sad kind of smile formed on her lips.

            “Tea and toast would be great” she smiled up at her.

            She liked Shannon, she was a real nice lady, she really didn't deserve what have happened, in reality no one in this village did, it was a quiet county community. Up until now this community biggest problem was a bit of littering.

Problem was, she knew Derham was just the beginning. They were going to spread out of Derham across the country, and finally the world. Spreading over the world like a disease. Destroying it. The thought was not pleasant. She had seen other world that had been destroyed, she had seen the devastation that had come in there wake. And she was determined that, that was not going to happen here.

            “I’ll bring it over” Shannon left her then.

            At that moment the front door flew open and tall thin man came bonding in, a big grin on his face, he was a strange, that was not good.

            Strangers around these parts were rare, and at the moment, with everything that was going on, people were warily.

            She could instantly feel the tension in the room. 

            The few people that were in the bar at this time of morning had stopped and was looking at him, he seamed oblivious to the stare he was receiving.

            She remembered when she had first walked through them door, she had, had the same stare herself, it had taken her weeks to be excepted by these people, she looked over to him, opening her mind to scan him, she physically flinched when her mind came up against a brick wall.

            That hadn't happened to her in a long time, he must defiantly be an alien, no human had ever blocked her before, life she decided had just become very interesting indeed, she had hidden her presents here, but he defiantly wasn't, they weren't going to like him one little bit, and she found herself wondering what there reaction was going to be to him, it suddenly accrued to her that, this stranger was in deep trouble.

           

            The Doctor walked over to the bar, “isn't it a wonderful morning?” he said happily to the girl behind the bar.

            The girl smiled, it was a shy smile, but he could tell that she didn't wont to talk. But that had not stopped him before, and it wasn't about to now.

            “I don’t suppose I could get a cup of tea, you can’t beat a good English cup of tea, in my opinion” he gave her his best friendly smile he could muster.

            “I’ll get you a cup” she said just above a whisper, then she disappeared through a back door, a moment later she came back with a plate for of toast and a mug of Tea, she took it over to the girl by the fire, he watched her for a moment, the girl was wearing a brown pair of army trouser and a sweatshirt and the hood was up so he couldn't get a good look at her, but there was something about her. He watched her for a moment and she turned and looked at him, her face was in shadow, but her blue eyes held his, and it piped his curiously.

            “Toast, now that would be good, I could just eat some toast, love toast with a cup of tea in the morning that the best recipe for a good day”

            The red head looked skittish. She looked around nervously as if she wonted help getting away from him.

            He leaned sideways on the bar crossing his ankles, he looked around the pub, there were only a couple of old gentleman in the corner, they were glaring at him, something was defiantly going on here. When every people became defensive, they were usually scared.

            The red head gave him a cup full of tea, he took a sip, “now you can’t beat that, a nice cup of tea!”

            He watched the girl by the fire casually, she was eating her toast, he couldn't see her face but he had the nagging suspicion that he knew her, that there was a bond, he couldn't shake it.

            He knew that she was watching him, even thought to all intense and appearances that she was just eating.           

           The girl by the fire got up and left, the Doctor followed. His tea forgotten.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

She was half way across the street before she realised that he had followed her.

            “Excuse me” he said more loudly then he needed to.

             She contemplated ignoring him, after all if he was stupid enough to come here, then it was his fault if something happened to him, she was not responsible for every Tom, Dick, and Harry.  But then her nice side got the better of her, he probably has no idea the trouble he was getting himself into, she needed to warn him, she took a deep breath then turned and looked at him.

            “Hi there I’m the Doctor”

            She waited for more, nothing else came “Doctor what?” she asked.

“Just the Doctor” he automatically responded.

 That was strange, no body’s name was just the Doctor, it must be an alias – unless he was a Time Lord- No that fleeting thought was gone before it even really had formed, they were long gone. She must be tired to have even considered such a ridicules thought “It can’t just be the Doctor, it has to be the Doctor something.” She pointed out.

            That took him aback, she could tell, for just the briefest of seconds, he looked totally stunned, but as quickly as it had formed over his face, he had masked it with a great big smile.

            “Just the Doctor” he repeated smiling, “see” he got out his physic paper and showed her.

            She pulled down her hood, she had the longest white blood hair, and the bluest eyes.

            A frown formed on her forehead, it was just a piece of paper, a piece of tatty paper at that, it defiantly looked like it had, had better days. “What am I supposed to be seeing here? All I see is a piece of tatty paper” she rolled her blue eyes.

            He looked rather hurt when he himself look at the physic paper, “I wouldn’t say it’s tatty” he said in a small hurt voice.

            She was defiantly regretting talking to him, she must really deal with her nice side, find some way to repress it. Irritation was getting the better of her, she was about to tell him, that it was in fact very tatty when she realised, that she was encouraging conversation with him, so instead she took a deep breath and started to walk away.

            “Wait. Wait a minute” he shouted after her.

            She stopped and turned to him. She had no idea why. Only that it was the right thing to do.

            “Is there somewhere around here I can stay for a few nights?” he asked.

            She walked back over to him “Doc let me give you a piece of advice”

            “Doc?” he raised his eyebrows.

            “You have a problem with Doc?” she raised one of her blond eyebrows mirroring the Doctor.

            “Well not a problem exactly, it just I have never been called that before, can’t see myself as a Doc really, always been the Doctor” he smiled at her.

            What was with him? Was he completely nuts or what? She needed to end this right now, she would give him a warning then walk away, and hopefully she wouldn’t see him again.

            “Look there is a place to stay” she emitted.

            “Oh really where?” he sounded really excited.

            “Yeah it’s that way, about two hundred miles that way in the next village, believe me, you don’t wont to stay here, over night” she pointed west.

            His grin fell. She felt slightly bad. But that couldn’t be helped she had better things to be worried about. Hurting his feelings was the last things she would be worried about. She definitely knew that she would not lose any sleep over it.

            She turned and started to walk again, a couple of seconds later he fell into step with her.

            “Why?” he asked.

            She looked up at him “Why what?”

“Why is there no where to stay here?” was it her imagination or did he have a slight edge to his voice.

“It’s just not a safe place to stay over night, lots of criminal,” she lied.

            She also knew by the expression on his face that he knew it was a lie, but she didn’t care, she wonted rid of him.

            “Criminal’s Really? In this place?” he looked around. As if expecting something to happen. When nothing happened he tuned back and looked at her.

            “Your be surprised” she said dryly.

              Suddenly there was a scream.

 Emily one of her neighbours came running out of his house like it was on fire.

 For a brief second both of them stopped and looked.          

The Doctors first instinct was to take her hand and run toward the commotion, but she was already running towards the women. He took of after her.

            “Emily what is it?” she asked coming through the garden gate and rushing up the path.

            The women Emily was crying, she was a small dumpy women with light brown hair that was cut in a bob to her chin, she had deep hazel eyes “Its Mary, she’s gone” she said just under hysteria.

            “Gone what do you mean gone?” The Doctor asked. He need to know what was going on here, and then he would be able to solve the problem.

            She looked at him, he blond hair falling over her shoulder, a look of disbelief on her face “How many gone’s, can there be?” she asked him.

            “Well, you’d be surprised” he tilted his head to one side, and smiled at her.

            She ignored him, and turned her attention back to the Emily, “What happened honey?” she asked kindly pulling her down to sit on the step.

            “I sent Mary to bed, last night like always, but when she didn’t come down this morning for breakfast  I went to get her up she was gone I couldn’t find her anywhere, Where is she? Where’s my daughter?” she had a pleading note in her voice.

            That was a good question, he would like to know the answer to that himself. In fact right behind that question was about a hundred more, and he was sure that most of them, the girl could answer.

            “I don’t know, but you know she’ll be back, don’t worry Emily they always come back” she rubbed the women’s back sympathetically.

            The women looked up at her, her eyes glistening with tears, “But they don’t do they, they don’t come back”

            What was that supposed to mean? he watched a meaningful exchange between the two women, they obviously knew something.   

           “What do you mean, by that? What’s going on here?” the Doctor demanded to know. He was beginning to feel frustrated.

            She stood up “Emily why don’t you go in side and make some tea” she suggested.

            “Tea! You can beat a good old British cuppa“ he smiled at them.

            “Go inside Emily” she said not taken her eyes from the Doctor.

            Emily sniffed then went back inside.

            “You need to leave” she told the Doctor pointedly before he could ask any more questions.

            “Why would I do that when everyone’s so friendly?” he grinned showing perfect white teeth.

He took a deep breath. And then changed tact, he needed to get any information he could out of her, but it was getting increasingly more difficult, but then saying that he was never one to give up on a challenge.  “What did she mean by, they don’t come back?”

            “She’s upset that all, her daughter is a teenager she’s run off, she’ll come back” there was that lie again, she could do it with great ease. She had been lying for a long time he concluded.

             “I hated being a teenager, worse time of my life, so many hormones running around”

            She rolled her blues eyes. He could sense he was losing her.

            “Doc if I was you, I’d leave, as I said the crime around here is bad” she turned and went in after Emily. Closing the door behind her, leaving him out in the cold.

There was something going on here, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, and that girl was right in the middle of it all, she was unique that was for sure. He like unique, after all he was unique.

            He had watched her walk away and inside with a confidence that he only knew from himself.

            She kind of reminded him of himself. Although at that particular moment he couldn’t remember which one of his previous self it was, but it didn’t matter he like that.

            He was defiantly going to stick around, something was going on here and he wonted to know what, and he was certain that she was right in the middle of it.

 

            She looked around, it was pitched black she couldn’t see in front of her, the wind howled around her, she hated the wood, at the best of times, but in the middle of the night, when it was cold was even worse, she supposed that she should be grateful that tonight it wasn’t raining.

She carried on through the trees, she caught a glimpse of a girl and speeded up, she had to find the entrance, and following was the only way she was going to find it.

            Suddenly she came up against, the cliff face, she was at the edge of the woods above her on the cliff top was grasslands. She was sure that she had come this way. She needed to back track and see if she could pick up the trail again.

            She turn around and had only gone a few feet, when she heard it, a rip roaring growl, that seamed to engulf the whole space around her, She turned back to the cliff face to see what it was, although she already had a pretty good idea, her eyes opening in horror.

            From the top of the cliff top it jumped landing a few feet in front of her. It was a dog shape but the size of a Pony, the spike all over it body looked pointed and sharp, it roared again showing of it very large sharp teeth.

            She couldn’t defeat it, the only option was to run, and run she did as fast as her legs would carry her, she could hear the trees cracking, from it’s force, as chased her.  She didn’t wont to look back, to see how close it was, she took a sharp turn to the right trying to loose it, it didn’t work. She ran for a moment, then sharply she turned to the left, she could see a clearing up ahead she ran pushing herself even harder, she looked behind still running, she couldn’t see it, she knocked into someone, they both tumbled to the floor.

            She fell on to a hard body.

            She looked down to see who the idiot was that was roaming around the woods in the middle of the night. It didn’t surprise her to see the Doctor.

            The Doctor smiled up at her. She glared down at him. She had thought she had gotten rid of him, but he was like a leach, he just wouldn’t let go.

            She quickly looking behind her to make sure there was no sign of the beast, nothing, but she knew that didn’t mean she had got rid of it.

            “What are you doing here?” she asked looking down at him.

            “I was having a nice little stroll in the woods” he told her lightly.

            “In the middle of the night?” she raised one of her blond eyebrows in questioning.

            “Badgers!” he shouted. Shocking the living daylight out of her.

            She took another quick look to make sure the beast hadn’t heard him. She thought about putting her hand over his mouth, but was not sure what his reaction would be so she decided against it.

            “What?” the man was mad she was sure.

            “Badgers black and white, nocturnal creatures” he said as if that explained everything.

            “Yes I know all that, what dose Badgers have to do with you being in the middle of the wood in the middle of the night?” she realised that, she was encouraging him, and had no idea why.

            “I was looking for them, yes I was looking for Badgers! I know a talking Badger once” he smiled enthusiastically.

            She wasn’t even going to ask, it would lead her into trouble she was sure. So she decided to scold him instead.

            “ I thought I told you to leave, Durham?” she looked down at him crossly.

            “I’m not in the Durham” he pointed out.

            “Semantics” 

            “Off!” he shouted.

            “Hur?”

            “Get off me!”

            “Oh Yeah sorry” she suddenly realised that she was still laid on top of him. She got up, slightly embarrassed. The Doctor followed her to his feet.

            Okay, so niceties didn’t work, it was time to be blunt, it seamed that was the only thing that was going to work with this guy.

            “Doc, why don’t you get your scrawny little body back, inside your spaceship and leave, you don’t wont to be around here” she told him looking around making sure the beast wasn’t near by.

            “Now that is really interesting, my Spaceship hur?” The Doctor asked her putting is hands in his pockets.

            “Doc, you’re an alien right, I presume that there is a space ship around here somewhere?” she asked him gesturing with her hands.

            He smiled broadly “Now how would you know that?”

            “I can hear two heart beats. Now you should really go” she started to move away from him, in the hope he would follow, he didn’t. She took a deep breath trying to calm her fraying nerves.

            She made a decision right there, and that decision was that she was not going to die out here in the middle of the night, in a creepy old wood, with an alien that wasn’t quite all there in her opinion. This was not how she was going to go out.

            “Super hearing, that must be so great, you could hear anything, that is a great power, super hearing” he said rolling the sentence around his mouth, as if he was getting used to it.

            “It comes in handy” she muttered, in an exasperated voice.

            “That superb that is” the Doctor said Joyously.

            She rolled her blue eyes, she had met a good few Aliens in her time, some were idiots, some were funny, but she had never meet anyone like him, he was totally Bonkers.

            Before she could say anything to him. The beast came crashing into the clearing snarling.

            The Doctor looked at it and smiled, “That’s a Crackin, haven’t seen one of them for years, interesting creatures, usually used to guard prisons” the Doctor said seaming oblivious to the danger he was in.

            She had to get him out of here, he was going to get himself killed and her at this rate.

            “Run!” she demanded as she grabbed his hand and started to run.

            “Your fast you are, how can you run that fast? Your just getting better and better” he babbled behind her as they ran.

            She couldn’t believe it, they were running for there lives, and he’s talking as if they were having a stroll in the woods.

            She heard the Crackin growling behind them.

            She sharply pulled the Doctor Left, there was a trees that had split into two trunks, she pulled the Doctor through between it.

             The Crackin tried to follow but was to big and got stuck, it shirked a gut reaching, roar.

            She stopped to look at it, it was stuck, but it started to thrash about, and with a loud crack one of the trees started to brake she needed no more warning, she started to run with the Doctor again.

            There was no were to hide, she thought franticly, her mind raced in a thousand different directions, but really there only one thing to do, she hoped it worked.

            She stopped dead, the Doctor knocked into her, she pulled him around and pushed him against a Tree, Joining him so they were nose to nose, body to body she knew that he was about to say something, so she put a finger to her lips to shush him quite.

            She heard the beast crash through the trees, she turned around, so her back was to him, then she closed her eyes, and let her mind do the work.

            It sniffed the air, trying to smell wear they were, the Crackin started to walk over to them, she opened her eyes, totally in control, it came closer, her breathing became even her mind expanded wrapping them in a cocoon.

            It came closer still, until it was nose to nose with her, it growled low in it throat, saliva fell from it mouth in big drops, she could feel its breath on her face it smelt of death and decay..

            The Doctor took her hand giving her the courage she needed. The control she needed. She forced her mind to work harder, coving them, wrapping around them thicker.

            The Beast turned and walked away.

            It soon disappeared into the trees, she let out a big sigh of relief as she let down her guard.

            Then the dizziness swamped her and she fell to her knees. Gulping in deep breaths of air.

            He knelt on one knee beside her. Pulled out a pen like instrument, that glowed blue and stated to scan her with it.

            “Your brain waves are starting to settle down now, they should be back to normal, in a moment, that was pretty impressive, and I have to say, it’s hard to impress me, that was a mind shield am I right? It hides you like a clocking device, but all inside the head, am I right or am I right? I’m so right” he answered his own question.

            She looked up at him and smiled he was very slowly beginning to grow on her “Your right, but it take a lot out of me, so I try not to do it unless I really have to.”

            “It’s a hard trick to master” he stood up.

            He helped her up, “Well I’m working on it”

            “So your not a native either are you, come on you can tell me?” he gave her a huge smile.

            She grinned back at him “that obvious”

            “What are you? Oh no don’t tell me that would be to easy let me guess, you’re a Malick, no there blue.  A Verb, no six arms. Oh. Oh you’re a Delvern, can’t be two noses” he spun around in a circle like a little child.

            She couldn’t help but laugh at him, “I’ll give you a clue Doc, I have three lungs”

            “Three lungs hur? that narrows it down till about three thousand, I’ll get it, very intelligent me, very, very, very intelligent”

            “I’m sure you are Doc” she said not quite sure if she should believe him or not. So far for all his boosting she hadn’t seen much intelligence. Only stupidity.

            “So do you wont to tell me what is going on? That Crackin was grading something, you going to tell me what?” he said suddenly serious.

            “Doc, the less you know the better, troubles going to hit Derham, and you don’t wont to be around when it dose” she hope he took her warning seriously this time.

            “I don’t know about that, I like trouble, come on I may be able to help” he coaxed her.

            She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling defeated and tired. She sure could use some help, this was beginning to stump her. Maybe an outside pair of eyes could shed some light, on what exactly what was going on around here.

            “Okay, let go back to my house and I will tell you what’s been going on” she started to walk away. Then stopped a sudden thought hitting her. She turned around to face him, “By the way the names Jayzia LeBeau, but you can call me Jay” she held out her hand for him to take it.

            He shock it enthusiastically “Nice to meet you Jay, I have a feeling this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship” he beamed.

            “Or the death of us both, but either way, it’s going to be one hell of a ride” she turned and walked away from him.

            The Doctor followed her agreeing silently.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

The kitchen was at the back of the small cottage, it wasn’t very large with only one side unit with a sink, a fridge and a small table and chairs, there was a large window above the sink over looking the back garden.  The ceiling was also low, so much so that the Doctor had to bend his head.

            “Take a seat” she offered moving to the freezer and getting out some ice she grabbed a T towel and placed the ice on it and gathering it up, lifting her jumper up she placed the ice on the bruise that had covered one side of her ribs.

            The Doctor sat down watching her.

            “That looks nasty, you should let me take a look, you could of broken your ribs” he told her.

            She smiled at him, it had been a long time since someone had cared about her. A very long time. In fact she had been so self sufficient for so long, it took her a moment to realise that he was being nice “I did brake them, but there already beginning to heal, and the bruise is all ready going” she told him mater of fact.

            “You heal quickly to?” he sounded really pleased.

            “Yep just one of the many advantages of being me” she tried to make the conversation lighter.

            Jay took the ice away and as she had said the bruise was already considerably smaller.

            “Do ya wont a cup of tea?” she said filling the kettle up with water from the tap.

            “Oh that would be lovely, a nice cup of tea can solve any problem I say”

            Jay wasn’t sure about that, a cup of tea was as nice as far as it went, but it had never fixed any of her problems. Other then a couple of bout of thrust.

            Jay turned and leaned against the side folding her arms, crossing her chest.

            “I don’t know what to tell you, I don’t know that much really” she told him grimly.

            “You know more then me” he wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her wont to laugh.

            “Okay but I’m not sure where to start” she turned to make the tea as the kettle boiled.

            “Well the start is usually good, I once knew a man that would start in the middle, was always confusing, well he wasn’t actually a man, not quite sure what he was, but anyway could never understand what he was on about, was really hard to follow”

            Jay turned and smiled at him “was it a Zon? Because Zon tend to do that, start in the middle, it’s really annoying, isn’t it? By the time you get what going on he finished, it’s like your always one steep behind, I hate it when I can’t work something out, or I am missing something”

            His smile broadened as if he understood her completely  “You’ve meet the Zon, there interesting people ant they?” if it was possible his smile got even bigger.

            “As far as little red people go I guess there alright” she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the teas.

            She handed him a Mug of tea and began her story “ I was hired by a people call the Tarn”

            “Oh. Oh I know them” he put in “Lovely race, really lovely”

            “Yeah well they are hardly a race anymore, there is very few left, you see the Vox invaded there Planet, destroyed it, and when I mean destroyed, I mean annihilated it, its a burnt out shell now, nothing can live there, but dust, so they hired me, I’m a bounty hunter, they wonted me to find them and bring there leader general Klux back for trial.

I followed them to several other planet, but by the time I got there they already destroyed them, turned them to dust just like the Tarn home world, finally I managed to track them here, my ship managed to detect there Engine signal, and then there bio signs, so I know there here, but they fired on me, and I crashed, I have been here six months and I haven’t seen any sign of them, but I have seen the Crackins on several occasions and something weird is happening to the people of this village. They disappear, it can be anything from a couple of day to a week, but they all come back, they have no memories of were they have been, and there different, it like there just going through the motions, like what make them, them is gone,

   I have manage to follow a couple of people into the wood, before they disappear, but they disappear when they get to the cliff area, I thought maybe there was a clocking device, but I can’t detects one, it’s all very strange” she took a slip of her tea needing to wet her dry throat.

            “Nah it’s not strange it’s a mysteries, and if there is one thing I am good at, well actually I am good at a lot of things, more then a lot really, I’m pretty good at everything, except sleep, doesn’t seam to gel with me, just can’t get the hang of it, what about you? I’m good at Mysteries!” he had said all of that in one breath.

            Jay looked at him for a long moment, she couldn’t work out if he was a idiot or one of those really brainy people that were eccentric. She hoped it was the latter.        

He smiled at her then.

            “You like doing that, don’t you?” she said smiling back.

“Like doing what?” he asked frowning.

            “Smiling, your always doing it, I am beginning to wonder if your face is made that way” she joked with him.

            “Smiling is good for the soul” he told her showing his perfect white teeth.

            “Well my soul left a long time ago” she muttered as she put her mug in the sink. A face long gone, but one that  would never be forgotten, flashed in her head, she pushed the unwonted memory away, she didn’t need to fall apart, at this moment.

            She took a deep breath and turned back to the Doctor “So where do we go from here?” she asked him.

            “That is a good question, I like it when I get asked good questions” he said jumping up so suddenly that Jay jumped.

            “Come on” he said leaving the kitchen at an incredible speed.

 

            It hadn’t gone unnoticed that Jay was having no trouble keeping up.

He couldn’t help it, he like her, she wasn’t like anything he had come across in a long time, she piped his curiosity, and it wasn’t often that happened.

            “Where are we going?” she asked closing her front door behind her.

            He looked at her as she fell into step with him “I don’t know, you tell me?”

            “What? You’re the one that ran out of my house like a bat out of hell, how would I know where you’re going?” she said slightly annoyed.

            He stopped then abruptly and looked down at her “Well if I am going to examine one of these missing people you’re going to have to show me were they are” he said in a tone that suggested she should of know this.

            “Right then, I guess the best person to go to, would be Shannon, I can probably get her to let you see Amy, her daughter went missing about two weeks ago, she came back three days later, she came back different, it’s like she’s a Zombie or something, I have taken a look at her, and I can’t find anything wrong with her, she’s in perfect physical condition, everything is correct for a thirteen year old Earth Girl” she told him as they walked across the village.

            “Are you a Doctor then? I once new a Doctor, name was Martha Brilliant girl, you would like her”

            “Not exactly, but I know my way around most species anatomy’s, used to know this guy was brilliant at that sort of thing, well he was brilliant all round he knew pretty much everything, and he tort me everything that he knew, well not everything, the man had unlimited knowledge, but he tort me a lot” she realised that she was rambling, about people long gone The Doctor was definitely rubbing of on her. “Anyway you don’t want to hear about that, when we go in let me do the talking” they stopped outside the Red Dragon Pub.

            She looked at him sternly as if he was a little child that she knew wouldn’t do as he was told she said “I mean it Doc, I know how you love to talk, but please don’t” she pushed open the door and walked inside.

 

            She walked over to the bar, “Shannon can I have a word a minute” she asked with a kind smile.

            Shannon looked solemnly up at her, “How can I help?” she asked before seeing the Doctor stood behind her, a warily look covered her green eyes.

            Jay looked at the Doctor then at Shannon “Don’t worry about him Shannon, he’s here to help, he’s a special Doctor, an old friend of mine, I asked him to come down and see if he can help us,” she told her gently.

            “I don’t think so Jay, I don’t want to show my Daughter off as if she is some kind of freak” Shannon’s voice had a slight edge to it.

            Jay was going to have to tread carefully here, she needed Shannon to trust the Doctor, she had this feeling that he was going to be the only one to save them all. “Shannon, do you really think I’d let that happen?”

            “I’m not going to put her though that” she said stubbornly.

            Jay took a deep breath, she didn’t wont to do this, it went against everything her people stood by, but she needed to see Mary, and the overall danger factor kind of canalled out any morals laws she was about to brake.

            “Shannon” she spoke softly.

            Shannon looked at her and Jay locked eyes “Shannon you’re going to let us see Mary, right now” she let her mind rap around Shannon, take in away any original thought she might have, and replacing it with her own desirer.

            Shannon looked at her, “Okay Jay I will take you and the Doctor up stairs to see her.”

            She turned and opened a door there were narrow stairs behind it she disappeared up them.

            Jay and the Doctor walked around the bar, “What did you just do?” he asked suspiciously.

            Jay looked at him, no point in lying to him, “Mind control, it’s not something I like to do, not to mention that it’s brake’s about ten different laws, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do” she shrugged a little, she didn’t really know what else to do, but wait for him to get angry.

             To her surprise he didn’t get angry, He was musing as if he wasn’t even listening to her “so your telepathic as well, that narrows it down even more, I bet you’re a Taye?”

            “Nope” she said with a smile before disappearing up the stairs.

            “I’ll get it, I will” The Doctor said following.

            He reached the narrow hall way to his right was the bedrooms, and to his left the sitting room, and then the kitchen.

            He wondered in to the sitting room hands in his trouser pockets.

            “Where is she?” Jay asked looking around the room.

            “In the kitchen” Shannon walked into the kitchen, a few seconds later she came back out with a thirteen year old girl, with the same red hair and green eyes as her mother.

            She looked blankly into space.

            “She was washing up, that what she does all day, just clearing everything away, like she is just going through the motions” Shannon told them on a little whimper.

            Amy wondered over to the sofa and picked up a jumper she folded it neatly, and took it in to the kitchen placing it on a stack of others.

            She wondered back into the sitting room, where Jay took her by the shoulders and sat her down on the sofa. There was no resistance.

            The Doctor knelt in front of her, and got out his sonic Screwdriver.

            Jay looked at him her eyes opening wide “you have a Sonic Screwdriver?” she asked in slight owe.

            “A Sonic What?” Shannon asked from behind Jay.

            “Shannon can you please make us a cup of tea, this is thirsty work” Jay said smiling at her kindly.

            It would probably be best to get Shannon out of the way for a bit, so they could examine Amy properly.  They needed to examine Amy without all the questions form her Mother.

            “Yeah sure” she took one more look at her daughter a worried look crossing her face, before she decided it must be alright before disappearing into the kitchen.

            “So what is wrong with her?” Jay asked crouching down next to him.

            “Have you probed her mind?” he asked, this was the serious she had seen him since she had meet him.

            “Yes I did, there nothing there, it like she doesn’t exist”

            “Hum very interesting” he waved his hand in front of her fixed eyes.

            There was no reaction.

            He taped his Sonic Screwdriver against his teeth.

            “It’s like her soul is gone” Jay looked at the girl and felt a wave of grief, she was thirteen she should be starting her life, enjoying herself, going out and playing, going to school, instead she was sat here and no one was home.

“That’s it! Oh you’re a genius! Should have known you would come in handy” he rang out merrily.

            “Have you got any idea Doc? Cause I can tell you, I’m at a lost, I have done every test you can think of and nothing works”

            “I’m sure you haven’t done every test, there are thousands of test out there, and I doubt that your brain could contemplate all off them ” he said off handily.

            “Well I am sorry my brain is so small!” she snapped at him.

            “I’m sorry was that rude?” he grinned at her as if he really wasn’t concerned.

            “That smile is not going to work on me, Doc that was rude don’t do it again” she scolded him, by slapping him on the back of his head.

            “Hey that hurt!” the Doctor said rubbing the back of his head.

            “So Doc what do you think?” she said ignoring his pleas.

            “I think a lot of thing, quite often all at once,” he muttered.

            “I meant about Amy” she said clarifying to him what she was talking about.

            “Now that is the question, you’re good at asking the right questions. Like me I’m good at asking question, usually get me into trouble”

            “Why am I not surprised” Jay said dryly.

            “But I am always good at getting out of it, so I suppose it all works out, so was there anything else unusual about her?”

            “Well there healing now, but she had blisters all over her body, so were ever she had been, it was hot, and I mean red hot”

            “Interesting, that’s very interesting,” he fiddled with his Sonic Screwdriver. Then started to scan Amy again “Well that didn’t work” he said when nothing happened. He started to shake it.

            Shannon came back into the room with, a tray full of mugs of tea.

            The Doctor started to scan again. Still nothing happened. He looked at it and frowned, he taped it with his hand.

            “Doc you do realise there are hundreds of setting on that thing, you’re going to be here till the end of time, if you try every one individually” she rolled her eyes.

            “I’m not going to try every one!” he defended his actions. He started to scan again.

            Suddenly Amy started to Jerk.

            “Is she okay?” Shannon asked in despair. Putting the tray down on a table by the sofa.

            “Sure she is” Jay tried to calm her down, although Jay wasn’t really sure herself.

Suddenly Amy stood up. So Abruptly that both the Doctor and Jay fell back on to the floor.  Amy started to walk backwards and forwards shuddering as she went.

            “What did you do?” Jay demanded to know over the cries of Shannon despair.

            “I didn’t do anything” a hurt look crossing his face.

            “You must of done something! I can safely say she has never done that before!” she almost screamed at him.

            “Don’t shout at me Women!” The Doctor got up, fiddling franticly with his Sonic Screwdriver.

            “That’s what you’re worrying about right now! Me shouting at you,” Jay got up and went to him.

Amy had started to move even faster now, and shuddering, even worse, and now she wasn’t moving back and forward she was going in all different directions around the room.

            “Please help her” Shannon shouted at the Doctor.

             “Would everyone please stop shouting at me!” The Doctor demanded.

            “Well do something and you might find it stops” Jay shouted.

            Jay could feel the last of her frayed nerves beginning to fail her. Her usual composure in difficult situations had seemed to have crumbled.

“Hold!” The Doctor Bellowed.

            “What?” Jay shouted back.

            “Hold her still; I think I have the right setting”

            “You think?” she asked as she grabbed Amy by the arms, and pulled her around to face her.

            “Please do something” Shannon begged.

            The Doctor started to scan her ear.

            “Is there some point to this exercise or are we going to see a result soon?” Jay asked, with an edge of sarcasm.

            As the last word left her mouth Amy started to Jerk, once, twice, and then something that was so quick Jay couldn’t see what it was sprang out of her ear, and ran across the floor hiding behind the sofa.

            Jay sprang back and Amy fell to the floor in a heap.

            Shannon started to scream, inchoately.

            “Thee of little faith” the Doctor beamed at her.

            “Focus, we have a hostile Alien, running around, did you get a look at it?” Jay asked franticly looking around to see if she could see it.

            “Nope” the Doctor told her putting his hands in his pockets.

            “So you have no idea what it is?”

            “No. Isn’t that grate?” he smiled at her.

            Suddenly something moved out of the corner of Jays eye, she turned around, in its direction.

            “It’s over there!” she said in squeaky voice. She cleared her throat realising that her nerves were getting the better of her. “I think I saw it over there” she said calmly, pointing to a small table by the window.

            “Amy, is Amy alright?” Shannon, looked at her daughter, and then looking at Jay, with tear filled eyes.

            To be perfectly honest at that precise moment in time, Amy was the last thing on her mind, but something in Shannon’s voice pulled at her heartstrings.

            Very slowly Jay bent down, without taken her eyes from the table she took Amy’s wrist and felt her pulse. Then just as slowly she let it go and she rose to her feet, “she’s fine Shannon, she has a steady pulse”

            It was then that Jay got a good view of what it was, it ran out from its hiding place, it looked like a caterpillar, but without the hundreds of legs, and it was a slime yellow, it was the size of a baby grass snake. And then she saw its mouth, it was a round O shape but the teeth were jagged and sharp, and there were two layers of them, it was then that she realised that it was coming right for her.

            It leaped at her with a high pitch squealing, sound.  She grabbed it mid-air so that it wouldn’t bite her face, but it tipped her off balance, and she fell to the floor on her back. It struggled to get at her, considering it was small, it was incredibly strong. She fort it off, struggling to get away from it.

            “Doc do something” she managed to say.

            “I’m working on it” she heard him say from behind her.

            She was vaguely aware that he was fiddling again with his Sonic Screwdriver.

            Jay prayed to all the different Gods in the Universe, for a little help, before managing to throw it across the room.

            Jay got up and placed her hands on her knees trying to get her breath back.

            Shannon Screamed.

            Jay looked around to where she was and she was just in time to see the Caterpillar Creature heading for Shannon.

            The Sonic Screwdriver glowed a bright blue, suddenly, the Caterpillar Creature Screeched in pain, and Jay could sympathise with it. Witch ever setting The Doctor had put the Screwdriver on it was a high pitched frequency, her ears rang painfully. She screamed in pain and placed her hand over her ears trying to block out the sound. Her knees went week and she fell to the floor.

            Suddenly the sound stopped and Jay put her hands on the floor to brace herself from falling over.

            The Caterpillar Creature was on it back, lifeless on the floor.

            “Sorry” the Doctor said putting the Screwdriver in his coat pocket.

            Jay took a deep breath. She was about to get up when the creature, moved in a flash, with a screeching sound it launched, towards Shannon.

            In what seemed like a lifetime, but was in fact only a couple of seconds, Jay watched as the Doctor went to get his Sonic Screwdriver, out of his pocket

            “Don’t even think about it Doc” she said, she had, had enough of this, it seemed every bone in her body was hurting, and her ears they were ringing. She picked up the Caterpillar Creature with her mind and through it against the wall, it squealed before sliding down the wall, leaving a trail of slime in its wake.

            Jay stood up her knees felt shaky. Her stomach fluttered with a nauseous feeling.

            Shannon ran over to Amy, Dropping to her knees Shannon gathered Amy into her arms and started crying again.

            Jay knelt down by them, “Can I take a look at her, make sure she is alright” Jay said gently prising Amy from Shannon’s arms, But Shannon held on tightly as if she never wanted to let her go again..

            “Help her please” Shannon said in a broken voice.

            “I’m going to try Shannon, I’m going to try, But I need to take a look at her” she said kindly, but firmly.

            Shannon released her so Jay could look at her, her body seamed really small somehow, and she was pale, her eyes were closed, and her body limp. Apart from the faint pulse she had, she looked dead.

            She seemed to be in a coma, there was little Jay could do for her at that moment. Jay was afraid there was going to be little she could do for her full stop. She hoped the Doctor had some ideas because right now, she had none.

            “Don’t worry, Shannon, were going to fix this,” she stood up, and went over to the Doctor who was looking at the Caterpillar Creature.

            “She’s in a Coma” she whispered.

            “As I suspected, this little feller -” he stuck his finger at the Caterpillar Creature, and received for his trouble a slimy finger, it turned Jay stomach over. “- is the reason Amy wasn’t quite herself” he sniffed the slime on his finger.

            “If you taste that, then this friendship will be over before it’s begun” she said in disgust.

            “We need to take this back to my ship, I need to look at it more closely” he told her suddenly.

            “Right your ship it is?” she declared.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

It took them a while to get Shannon to calm down, and to get Amy into bed.

            Jay, had to assure Shannon over and over again, before they managed together up the Dead Caterpillar Creature, and leave.

            “So what do you think that thing is?” Jay asked him.

            “I don’t know yet, I need to do some test with it first, but I think that perhaps it was controlling Amy’s mind” he told her looking down at the plastic bag they had put the Caterpillar Creature in.

            “So why wasn’t she alright when you got it out? And why did none of our scans show up anything?” she wanted to know, hoping that he may have the answers that she didn’t.

            “Oh you’re good with the questions. You are” he said enthusiastically.

            It was strange how he had taken to her so quickly. He like people, any kind of people, he extra like her.

            “Yeah well in my line of work, you have to keep asking questions, or otherwise you wouldn’t get anywhere” she told him.

            “How did you get into Bounty hunting?” The Doctor asked. He loved to know other people stories, but with her it was different, it was like he needed to know, what made her tick, the inner working of who she was.

            She shrugged “I just kind of fell into it really a friend of mine, need someone to track this guy down that had killed her Mother, he was very dangerous and no one wanted to do it, I had the skills and knowledge so I went after him for her, I found him and brought him back to face what he had done and because I did they asked me to go after someone else, and before I knew it, I had been doing it over a hundred years and I was still bringing people to justice”

            “A hundred years, how old are you?” he asked.

            She gave him a side ward glance and smiled a slight smile “How old do I look Doc?”

            “Well looking is completely different from being; I’d say you look about

Twenty – eight, but I think you’re a lot older” he told her wiggling his nose at her.

                        “Yeah you could say that, I’m nearly Six hundred years old, five hundred and ninety nine to be accurate”

            “You’re looking good for your age, but then so do am I”

            “Let me guess you’re an oldie to” she smiled at him.

            “Yep I’m nine hundred, Ah here’s my ship” he said as the TARDIS came into view.

            She stopped and looked at it as if she was drinking in the sight of it “It’s a TARDIS I haven’t seen one of those for years” she said bounding over to it, she stroked the side gently. “She’s beautiful” she said in complete ore.

            He stood there with his hands in his pocket smiling at her.

            She looked at him, “which make you a Time Lord” she said smugly. “Which also brings up a whole heap of questions, and at the front of those questions is. How is that possible, the Time Lords are locked in the Time War with the Darleks? There all gone, yet you’re stood in front of me”

            “I’m the last of my kind” he told her quietly.

            “Join the club so am I” she said not take her eyes from his.

            “What are you?” he said in barley a whisper.

            “You wanted to guess, so guess” she shrugged her shoulders in a tiny gesture.

            “How did you know this was a TARDIS?” he asked looking for his key.

            “Let just say I have spent more than my fair share of time with the Greatest Guardiansof the universe”

            That piqued his curiosity, she had spent time with the Time Lords, that was unusual on its own The Time Lords interacted with other races all the time, but there was only a handful of races that they let live among them. She was getting more interesting by the minute.

            He opened the door and they step in side.

 

            The gentle Hum of the TARDIS became louder the minute Jay stepped on to the TARDIS, but then she hadn’t expected anything else, TARDIS’s always acted like that the minute her kind would step on to them. It was like they got excited. Which Jay supposed was because of what she was, but the feeling was mutual, she felt a buzz of excitement too. 

            “She’s amazing Time And Relative Dimension In Space, it’s been a long time since I have step on to a control room of a TARDIS” she turned around in a circle taken in the sight of it all. “She’s Magnificent isn’t she?” Jay smiled at the Doctor a magical Glint in her eyes.

            “So you seem to be taken this all in your stride,” the Doctor said.

            She looked at him then a smile curving her lips. She felt like she was home, she had spent a good chunk of her life living in a TARDIS, spinning through time and space, had been somewhat second nature to her.

            “Oh Honey, the minute I heard two heart I knew that you were a Time Lord, which was about ten minutes into our first conversation, as I said I have spent more than my fair share of time on Gaallifray” she walked over to the central control panel.

            “I can remember the days when there would be Six Time Lords around this” she smiled as if remembering a long distance memory. She looked at the Doctor then, “But I have a question? Why is she a big blue box?”

            The Humming of the TARDIS became more powerful, it seemed to surround her with its tranquil sound, Jay closed her eyes listening to the TARDIS. Jay nodded as if understanding a secret conversation

“I see.” Jay opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor.

            “Your Chameleon doesn’t work” she full on ginned at what the TARDIS had told her.

            He looked at her a slight surprise on his face “How did you know?”

            “She told me, we have a telepathic link” Jay told him as if it was nothing. After a moment of silent Jay put in “So you goner analyse that thing” she indicated the plastic bag he was holding with the Caterpillar Creature in it “Or are you going to stand there and look at me funny!”

            “Yes. Yes of cause” the Doctor walk over to the console.

            “Do you mind if I go and freshen up I have been in these cloths since yesterday morning?”

            “Yeah the Bathroom is-” the Doctor began to tell Jay

            “No need to tell me, TARDIS’s are all the same on the inside” she cut him off and disappeared through one of the doors.

 

            “Interesting very interesting” the Doctor said prodding the Caterpillar Creature, with a pair of tweezers.

            He had a large magnifying glass over the Caterpillar Creature and was looking through it.

            “What’s interesting?” Jay asked coming up behind him.

            The Doctor looked at her, she had changed cloths. He looked her up and down.

            “Yeah hope you didn’t mind I found them in the wardrobe” she said looking down at her army style jeans and I love New York red T-shirt.

            “I’m sure Rose won’t mind, it’s not like she can wear them were she is” he told her quietly.

            She wanted to ask who Rose was, and were she was now, but she decided now wasn’t the time to ask.

            “So what’s interesting about the Creature, apart from it smell?” she said making a screwed up face.

            “It’s a body control device” he told her he looked fascinated with it.

            “Device? I thought it’s was biological?” she pointed out taken a look through the magnifying glass herself.

            “There’s no organs, just loads of inter connecting veins, now that’s what I call interesting” Jay told the Doctor.

“It’s a biological devise, which controls the body” The Doctor said moving the magnifying glass out the way.

            “So it controls the body functions, which would explain why the host do the normal everyday things, that need to be done, like washing up or putting away cloths” she analysed.

            “The interesting thing is that it doesn’t suppress the brain function”

            “You mean the soul Doc, what makes us, us” she told him totally keeping up with him.

            “Exactly! Your good you are!” he smiled brightly at her.

            “Okay, so if that right, then she didn’t have her essence in her body, when this thing took over, which is why she hasn’t woken up”

            “Have I told you lately that you’re good” he smiled like a child in a sweet shop.

            Jay looked at him her eyes burning with questions, “So the burning question are. Where are their souls? And what do they won’t with them? And what are they doing on the Earth?”

            “Still spot on with the questions” he said suddenly running towards the doors.

            “Where are you going?” she shouted after him.

             “Back to the Village” he shouted back before disappearing out the door.

            She rolled her eyes and ran after him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

He had stopped outside, waiting for her, she stopped in front of him.

            “So, why back to the Village?” she asked.

            “Because of the other people, they need to be helped” the Doctor looked at Jay as if she should off known that.

            “Doc that is going to be easier said than done, even for a Time Lord, there is loads of them” she didn’t want to be a downer, but those were the fact.

            He looked at her and smiled again, “thee of little faith” he speeded up, and she had to hurry to catch up with him, she had always considered herself fit, but she had to admit that she had to push herself, to keep up with the Doctor.

             He stopped outside the pub and turned around several time in a circle trying to find something, suddenly he stopped, spotting what he was looking for. “Ah” he said pointing to his left. Jay followed his gaze, and frowned in puzzlement when she saw, what he had stalked over to it was a green box, one that you would find on any street corner, it was for Telephone Company’s.

            The Doctor knelt down beside the box, and got out his Sonic Screwdriver.

            “Doc what are you doing?” she asked as she walked over to him. And knelt down beside the Doctor.

            He zapped the Sonic Screwdriver on the front. It came off and he handed the front to Jay peering in side to look more closely. “Perfect” he said putting his glasses on. “It has always amazed me how you Earth people communicate” the Doctor said more to his self then to Jay.

            Jay couldn’t help but point out to the Doctor “I’m hardly form around here Doc” she said dryly.

            He looked at her for a moment as if remembering for the first time she was there “Oh yeah I forgot”

            Jay rolled her eyes at him, then suddenly remembered that she was still holding the front panel, she quickly discarded it.

            The Doctor was now using his Sonic Screwdriver on the wires “Ouch!” he got zapped with a shock “That was Zingy!” he sucked on his fingers.

            “Doc what is it that your trying to do? Cause I can’t see it involving you getting electrocuted” she half joked.

            “I used a high volume frequency with my Sonic, which repelled the Caterpillar, and made it leave the body, now I can’t use my Sonic again, well I could, but I would have to do everyone individual and that would take for ever, how may people live in this village, one hundred and fifty- two hundred people, and say halve of those are infected, which I am only guessing, and it takes me ten minute to repelled each one, not including the time it would take me to gain access to everybody’s house, so that would take me. . . ” he stopped as if he was calculating how long it would take him.

            “Yeah I get the point Doc it would take a while”

            “And we don’t have that time to waste, so I am taking a short cut, I am changing the telephone waves to a high volume frequency” he said looking really chuffed.

            “That’s good Doc, but it won’t do any good if they can’t hear it there end” she pointed out the obvious.

            “I’m already one thought ahead of you, I’m going to get all the phones to ring, and when they answer it the Frequency will automatically go off” he finished zapping it with his Sonic Screwdriver.  “Oh before I forget” he rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a pair of ear plugs, “You should put these in” he said handing them to her. She did as he told her, because she knew what was about to happen. He zapped the wires one more time. Every telephone in ears distance started to ring.

.           “I’m beginning to come around to your way of thinking, you’re a genius” Jay told him.

            He gave her a toothy grin “I know I keep telling people this, but do they listen?”

            “Modest as well I see” she said putting her hands on her hips.

            Scream and cries of anguish came from houses all around.

            Jay spun around in a circle not sure who to help first. Then a thought crossed her mind. “Does this mean there are loads of Alien Caterpillars running around in people houses” she started to run towards one of the Houses.

            “No need” she heard the Doctors voice rang out behind her.

            She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around to look at the Doctor, he hadn’t move other than to put his hands in his pockets.

            “There is no need to save everyone?” Jay asked the Doctor.

            “Nope”           

“You have stopped them?” she asked trying to clarify exactly what the Doctor had done.

            “Yep” he wasn’t giving much away, if he was trying to be mysterious, he wasn’t succeeding, all he was doing was annoying the hell out of Jay.

People started to run out of their houses crying and screaming that their loved one, had fallen unconscious. Jay had never seen anything like it, chaos ensued, filling the street with people, who were all panicking.

            Confusion, fear, and panic filled the streets of the Village.

            “Quite Please” The Doctors voice commanded they be quite, silence then loomed. Where chaos had once commanded. It was eerie almost ghostly experience.

            He held up his tatty old wallet with his psychic paper. Showing it to everyone nearby. He took a quick glance at it as he put it back in his breast pocket.

            “That Right folks, were are Government Medical Investigators, there is a very bad virus in this village, we are trying to contain it to just the Village, but if everyone could remain calm,  everyone is alright, they have fallen into coma’s, and the best thing you can do right now is take them to bed and keep them warm, this condition should pass soon and they should all be alright if you can do our jobs properly without interference everything will be back to normal very soon ” he walked through the crowed to Jay took her hands, and started to pull her away from the crowds.

            “Yeah don’t worry we are working on a cure, hopefully we will have something very soon” Jay agree with the Doctor as he lead her away.

            But before they could get very far, Shannon grabbed Jays arm and pulled her around to face her.

            “Is Amy going to be alright?” Shannon asked worriedly.

            Jay looked into Shannon’s sad green eyes “I promise you that she’s going to be alright, me and the Doctor are the best people to fix this” Jay said sincerely.

            “What about that creature that came out of her, are there any more? What was it?”

            Jay looked deeper into Shannon eyes “Shannon, there was no creature, you have been so worried and stressed, you were seeing things”

            “There was no creature, I have been very stressed lately” Shannon said agreeing.

            “Go home to your daughter Shannon, take care of her” Jay instructed.

            Shannon turned and walked away without another word.

            “Your good with the Jedi mind tricks, you are”

            “Yeah well I always find it best to keep a low profile, if Shannon started to blab about aliens and such, it was be mass hysteria, and then we’d get nothing done, so if a little mind control helps so be it” Jay shrugged slightly.

            “As long as you don’t go around doing it to everyone”

            “I wouldn’t dream of it, only when there is no other way”

            He beamed a smile at her then “Come on then Jayzia LeBeau let go stop some Aliens!” he linked arms with Jay and strode off.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

“So what happened to the Caterpillar Creatures?” Jay asked taken the ear plugs out of her ears and giving them back to the Doctor.

            The Doctor slipped them into his pocket “Let just say they disappeared” the Doctor said mysteriously wigging his eyebrows at her.

            They walked in silence for a few moments, Jay could tell the Doctor was Mulling things over in his mind.

            “Any thoughts?” she asked hopefully.

            “Loads” he smiled at her.

            “You really should stop smiling at me like that, it doesn’t work on me” she told him Smiling.

            “Really cause I always say a Smile a day, will keep the Bugs away, mind you, if you smile your likely to get bugs in your teeth, which isn’t very nice”

            “Depends on the Bugs”

            “Very true” he agreed.

            “So where are we going?” she asked looking up at him.

            “To the Vox ship”

            “Okay I can see several problems with that, mostly, we don’t know where it is, I can’t detect it” she pointed out.

            “You know we couldn’t detect the Caterpillar Creature in the brain? Well it’s because, it was on an alternate frequency?” he beamed.

            “Are you trying to tell me that the Creature was just outside this time and space, just fazed enough not to be detected, but still close enough to be able to control the body? That is genius, and way out of their league, there no were near that kind of technology” she pointed out.

            “Properly stolen from another race, there are just to many thieves in the galaxy theses day, I just don’t know what the universe is coming to, we really need to look into a way of stopping them really, but the problem is that it’s all over the universe would need something universal really, I suppose you could use a catapult feed, that would work” he looked thoughtful for a moment.

            “Doc you have gone off on one again,” Jay scorned gently.

            “Oh right sorry.  Where was I?”

           Jay rolled her eyes “The Vox Ships” Jay pointed out. “and then it clicked for her “You sent the Caterpillar Creature out of Faze so they don’t exist in this space at all any more, your really are a genius”

            “Yes I am.  Right I think that they have adapted there ship to the alternate frequency, that’s why you couldn’t find it, you see I am so brilliant” he said.

            “I hate to burst your bubble there Doc, but if it in an alternate frequency, your Sonic Screwdriver isn’t going to cut it”

            “Ar now therein lies the problem, I’m going to need some seriously power” he thought on that for a moment. “I suppose I could use the TARDIS-”

            “Or you could use the engine in my ship, it’s a double loop frequency converter”

            “That’s it!, oh you are a genius. I could kiss you!” he jumped up and down on the spot, and then took off at double speed.

            Jay watched him for a second, before running to catch him up.

            “You know Doc, if you keep telling me I’m brilliant and a genius, you’re going to give me a big head! She told him jokingly. “So where are we going then?” she asked.

            “To your ship” he told her not looking at her.

            Jay laughed inwardly “you know where my ship is? If you know that then you seriously are brilliant!”

            He stopped dead suddenly.

Jay skidded to a halt only over stepping the Doctor, by a good foot and having to stop and go back to face him

“No. Got a bit carried away there for a moment, so where is this brilliant ship of yours?”

            “It’s in disguise”she said mischievously walking ahead of him.

            “Am I mistaken, and I am rarely, are we not going back to your house?” he questioned.

            She nodded at him, The Blessed is hidden from view, you see I also have a chameleon, but mine works” she said smugly opening the door to her house.

            They walked through the house; “You’re not telling me the house is the ship, because that would be so cool!” he looked like a small child in a toy shop.

            She gave him a bazaar look, “No. I think the neighbours would of notice if a house suddenly materialised overnight” Jay said opening the back door.

            “Yes well I suppose that is true” he agreed with her as he followed her in to the back garden.

            Jay walked to the bottom of the garden were there was a shed, she open the door and disappeared inside.

            The Doctor followed her “I’m in pressed” he told her raising one of his brown eyebrows. “And you know it not very often that I’m in pressed, never really,” he gave a small shrug as he looked around at the ship.

            They were in a long metal corridor. “The cockpit is down there” Jay nodded towards the left. “And down there is the Engine room” she nodded to the right. “My sleeping  quarters and the galley is down there” Jay pressed a button on the wall and a hatch in the floor came up.

“Right then Cup of Tea, that would be Great” he said rubbing his hands together and heading off toward the engine room.

            She watched him disappear down the long corridor to the engine room “I’ll make it then shell I?” she said after him, but the Doctor was already out of sight.

            She made the tea in record time, not wanting to leave the Doctor alone in her engine room for long, who knows what he could do.

            “So what you doing Doc?” she asked coming into the Engine room with to mugs of tea.

            The Doctor was on his back on the floor, under her engine, tinkering with it’s insides. A muffled reply came from underneath the engine.

            “I’m sorry what did you say Doc?” she asked placing the mugs of tea on a tool box’s.

            She bent down to see if she could see what he was doing, suddenly he bolted up into a sitting position, he smiled at her he had a pair of dark rimmed glasses on.

            He got up abruptly, took of his glasses and placed them back in his top pocket.

            “There all done” he stated at her “Oh a nice cup of tea” he picked up a mug and drunk from it.

            “Doc I hate to be picky hear, but what exactly have you done?” she questioned.

            “Oh it’s brilliant really, I relined the frequency converter” he beamed at her.

            Jay just stared at him her mouth open in complete shock, “Doc if you have done that. That would mean. . . . ” she let the words trail off as she looked down in horror at her beloved engine, the hours she had spent creating that engine, she had tightened each bolt, and screwed each screw with love.

            “The engine is going to blow up, see I am a genius. If we send a wave frequency from this time and space for miles that should interfere with there’s and then we should be able to see it” he sounded very pleased with himself.

            The engine started to make a humming sound that had started to get faster and louder.

            “We need to get out of here” she told him.

            “Nar we have a minutes yet” he said off handily.

            “Doc it’s going to take us more time than that to get out of here!” she pointed out.

            “Oh” was all the Doctor had to say.

            “Run!” she said before taken of down the corridor, she could feel the Doctor behind her.

            A thought struck her then, she was going to die, of all the things she had done and seen this was how she was going to die, in her own spaceship, she briefly remembered all the scraps she had got herself into in her long life.

            Suddenly she felt the Doctor Hand rap around hers, and then he was in front of her and pulling her along at an incredible speed, she matched his speed. Somehow he gave her the boost she needed to move even faster.

            She could see the entrance and she pushed herself on.

            Just as they reached the entrance the engine exploded and they jumped to safety.

            Jay lay face down in the dirt, her mind fuzzy, she slowly lifted herself up and she turned around into a sitting position.

            It was then that she felt it, the wave hit like a slap, pounding her body back to the dirt. A nauseous feeling swamped over her.

            She sat up again, feeling the aches and pains of her body. Everything spun

            “You felt that to” said the Doctor who was sat up looking at her in wonder.

            “Who wouldn’t” she muttered placing a hand on the back of her neck, and gently rubbed.

            “Well actually everybody else” he said in a matter of fact tone.

            She took a deep breath, and took a look at her ship, there was a big hole were the engine would off been, a thick black smoke spilled up like a mushroom into the beautiful blue sky.

            She stared at the Doctor, her breathing hard, “You blow up my ship” she accused.

            “Yeah,” he confirmed with a smile.

            “That was the only thing I owned in the world!” she almost shouted.

            “Nar, you have your house” he pointed out.

            “Doc I rent” Jay pointed out.

            “Oh, so it was the only thing you owned. Sorry about that” he stood up and brushed of his knees.

            “My ship” she wined. “How am I supposed to get off this plant? How in hell am I supposed to get Klux back to the Tarn?”

            “Don’t worry I will help you with that” he took her hand and helped her to her feet.

            “Beside the rest of the ship is alright, it’s just the engine” he started to walk away from her hands in his pocket. “Easily fixed” he said over his shoulder.

            “Yeah if you have the right parts and equipment’s, which I’m not going to be able to get on this crummy little planet.” She muttered.

            He skidded to a holt  “On behalf of every one on this planet I have to say hey! This isn’t a crummy Planet it is magnificent, the people on Earth have this amazing ability to adapt to any situation that hits them.”

            She smiled at him, a distanced look in her eyes. “You remind me of someone I used to know someone that thought that way, he loved the people of Earth, never quite understood the love he had for them” she shook her head as if shaking herself out of her thoughts “Anyway, it still doesn’t solve the situation I have no way of getting off this planet”

            “You have me, and I have the TARDIS, I will fix your engine, after we have delivered Klux to the Tarn” he told her in a mater-of-fact tone.

            “Okay lets go to the Vox’s ship and stop them” she stalked off in front of the Doctor.

            “Right then, the Vox’s ship it is” he said running to catch her up.

            They walked thought the field in silent for a few moments, Jay didn’t won’t to disturb the Doctor he seemed deep in thought.

            She could tell he was thinking hard, his head was down, his mouth was in a thin line and his hands were in his pockets.

            She took a sideward glance at him. Unsure if she should say something to him or not. She opened her mouth then closed it again changing her mind.

            He looked at her and gave a faint smile “What?” he asked.

            “I was just wondering, do you have any idea what the Vox’s are up to?”

            “I’m beginning to form a picture, isn’t quite complete yet” he told her.

            “Well what do you think there up to?” she pushed on.

            “Well actually not exactly sure what they are up to, what do we know about the Vox?” he asked.

            “There a conquering race, mainly because they destroyed their own planet, there whole economical system was based on power, that there currency there whole structure of living is based  on units of power, if my memory serves me correctly and it always dose they had this big industrial world, but they destroyed it, they hungered for any kind of industrial power, from fusion, to nuclear, to electricity, you named it they used it, and it completely obliterated their world, that’s when they started to conquer other planet, using up all their power, before moving on to the next, and the next, and the next, they don’t stop, they hunger for it.

            To be truthfully, I don’t know why they are here on Earth, They have Nuclear and Fusion, and electricity, but quite frankly that isn’t enough for them anymore, they hunger for a stronger power like faze converting, pulse radiation, Earth would barley be a blip on their radar, I can’t think of any power on Earth that would entice them here” she shrugged her shoulders.

            “Your right, what are they doing here? What are they doing here?” he slapped his forehead with the heal of his hand “Think. Think. Think. Oh. Oh .Oh. You’re a Trax’s, No. No. No. They are bold, and your defiantly not bold. Are you?”  he said changing the subject with such speed that it made Jays head spin.

            He squeezed his eyes into slits, as if he was having a thought, then he grabbed a strand of her blond hair and pulled it out “Ouch!” she screeched.

            “No defiantly real” he said mater-of-fact.

            “Doc. You remember us having a conversation, about you being rude, well that was off the Richter Scale of rude, there are consequences to you being rude” she punched him in the arm.

            “Hey that hurt!” he said rubbing his arm.

            “Yeah, it dose doesn’t it” she said rubbing her head.

            He stalked off again, and for like the hundredth time that day alone, Jay wondered how she was letting herself be taken along for this wild ride.

            She ran to catch up with him.

            They reached the cliff Jay looked over the edge to see the wood below, “so Doc what now?” she asked looking at him.

            He stuck his finger in his mouth then held it up, as if testing the wind “This way I think” he said heading along the cliff face. Jay followed him, head down, as the wind seamed to whip around her. “You know Doc, just wondering around the Devon Countryside, doesn’t help us find the ship”

            The Doctor stopped dead, and Jay walked into his back. “There we are!” he turned and beamed at her. There stood by the edge of  the cliff face was a very large Vox’s ship. “You see it’s always in the wind” he said walking backwards, facing her. She smiled at him.

            “Okay brain box, so we have found it, how do we get in”

            “Oh that is easy peasey “ he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and started to zap the hatch on the side of the ship.

            “You know this is just a simple code lock, it’s not even a challenge for me” he babbled.

            But Jay was no longer listening to him, something had caught her eye under the ship.

            “See, no challenge at all” he blew the end of his Sonic Screwdriver, spun it around in his hands and slipped it back in his pocket.

            “Doc look” she said pointing to under the ship.

            The Doctor tipped his head to the side to look under the ship were Jay was pointing. He backed up to Jay, still with his head to one side.

            “That is really, really, really interesting, what does that look like to you?”

            “A metal tunnel going from the ship down into the ground” she told him.

            “That’s what I thought to” he said strolling off into the spaceship.

            “Were you going?” she shouted after him.

            “Please, there is a great big beastly tunnel going into the ground, like I’m not going to see where it goes” he said disappearing into the ship.

            Jay followed after him.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

The ship was huge, Jay had no idea where the Doctor was going, the inside of the Vox’s ship was like a maze, but the Doctor seemed to know where he was going, or maybe he just didn’t care, and was wondering around aimlessly until he would come across what he was looking for.

            “Doc you know where you’re going?”

            “Of cause. Well sort of. Not really, but I know the direction, I think”

            “You think, Doc you’re a Time Lord, you should know these th-”

            He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into adjoining corridor, flatting Jay against the wall and himself against her.

            Two Vox appeared, the Vox were tall creatures about seven foot in height, they looked white from a distance, but once they got up close they had a blue tinged to their skin, but it was their eyes, that really got your attention, there were large the size of ping pong balls, and they were gold, a dazzling gold, they had no nose that Jay could see, and with their eyes this gave them a menacing look.

            Jay held her breath, she didn’t know why, maybe on some subconscious level she thought they may be able to hear her breathing, as she could hear there’s.

            They walked passed them not noticing they were there.

            Once they had passed the Doctor moved away and started off down the corridor after them.

            “Doc where are you going?” Jay hissed grabbing the sleeve of his coat to stop him.

            “I thought we’d get our self’s a guide” he winked at her.

            “You mean you’re going to follow them see where they go” she raised one of her eye brows. “Well come on then before we lose them” she said taken his hand and leading him after the Vox.

            They stopped outside a room that was closed, Jay and the Doctor watched the Vox behind the corner. They watched as they taped something into a pad and the doors slid open, they stepped inside and they closed behind them.

            Jay walked over to the door, there were symbols on the pad, none of which she knew, “Do you know what they pressed?” she asked him examining the pad with a frown.

            “No, but don’t worry, I have my Sonic Screwdriver” he pulled it out and smiled at her. “This will open this simple lock, they really should review there security systems, I think I will mention it to them” the Doctor said thoughtfully.

            “You do that Doc” Jay said as the doors slid open and they both stepped in side.

The room wasn’t very large, but it did have a very large hole in the floor, the Doctor peered into it he couldn’t see the bottom, but he could see there was a ladder going down one side.

            “Fancy a clime?” he asked wiggling his eyebrow.

            “Not really, but I guess by the expression on your face, I am anyway” she said wearily.

            “How did you guess? Come on you can tell me”

            “Just a stab in the dark” she muttered before stepping on to the ladder and making her decent.

            She stopped and looked up at him, “it has just accrued to me that, we have no idea what is at the bottom of this ladder”

            He frowned down at her, his lips pressed in a firm line “You point?”

            “My point is there could be an army of Vox at the bottom of this ladder, we have no idea what we could be walking into” she questioned looking up at him.

            “Yeah isn’t it exciting?” he smiled at her again, not in the least bit concerned.

            “That’s not the word I would use, stupidity, and reckless are two words that spring to mind”

            “Stupid? Never. Reckless? Not really, Well maybe a bit” he amended.

            “But were still going to do it anyway are we?”

            “Come on, it will be fun!” and the Doctor started down the ladder himself. Having completely no idea where he was going to end up.

             

            The room was lit, so brightly that Jay had to squint, slightly until her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She stepped of the ladder and took a look around. It was just a concrete room; there were no other doors or windows, no hatches, nothing.

            She looked back to the Doctor “I don’t get it, why have a tunnel going down to a dead end room”

            The Doctor looked around, “now what is that?” he asked walking over to a red button on the wall. “It’s a red button, I like big red buttons. It’s just sat there screaming at me. Yes I love big red buttons. It makes me wont to do this” he slammed his hand down on top of the button.

            Before Jay had any idea what had happened, she felt every atom in her body separating, it didn’t hurt, it almost felt peaceful. Then as if she was having a dream, she watched as she saw dirt and stone as if she was going through it, and then just as quickly as it had started, she felt her atoms being put back together, she found herself in a large chamber. She looked around and saw the Doctor next to her “Beam me up Scotty! Wasn’t that great, I love unexpected things, and that was really unexpected, who would of guessed that would have been a faze beam manipulator, Jeez I feel very Star Trek” he rolled his brown eyes.

            Jay walked over to the wall, she felt it, it was rock, the chamber had been carved in to the middle of rock. “This is rock, so from that I am going to deduct that were under ground. How far down do you think we are?” she asked turning to the Doctor.

            “My guess and it is only a guess. Judging by the heat I’m feeling, I’d say were near the centre of the Earth”

            She couldn’t help it she gaped at him “I’m sorry did you say the centre of the Earth?”

            “Well not the Centre but I think we are pretty close, this way I think” he said strolling off down the tunnel.

            Jay followed after him, “What would they won’t, down here?”

            “I don’t know, let’s go and find out” he smiled.

            Suddenly the tunnel, opened up into an even bigger carven, but this time it went on as far as the eye could see, and to their left was a slop that went down to a lower lever were the Vox and the missing people from the Village were, they seemed to be working a giant Drill, there was also a large Energy Engine, absorbing the power of the core while the Vox watched over them.

            Jay crouched down and pulled the Doctor with her, trying to keep out of sight.

            “What are they doing?” Jay whispered.

            The Doctor stretched up to take another look “I think there draining the Core’s energy,” he said smugly.

            Jay looked at him “that, going to be really bad Doc”

            “You’re telling me, the Earth will stop orbiting for one, for another volcano’s will start erupting all over the place, which let me tell you it isn’t good,”

            “Yeah Doc I was at Pompeii” she told him agreeing.

            He looked at her as if he was really pleased “You were at Pompeii, me to, although for me technically it wasn’t a good trip, I’ve had much better ones, don’t wont to repeat that again I can tell you” he chatted.

            “Do we have a plan Doc?” she said not quite sure she wonted the answer.

            “Not yet, I usually make this stuff up as I go along” he said watching the seen in front of him.

            “Well that totally reassuring” she said sarcastically.

            At that the Doctor jumped up and started to walk down the slope towards the Vox.

            Jay couldn’t believe what she was seeing, “Doc where are you going?” she hissed after him.

            “To introduce myself of cause” he through over his shoulder.

            “We are so going to die!” she muttered before getting up and chasing after the Doctor.

The Doctor strolled down the slope as bold as brass, Jay followed behind him, more warily. The Vox’s turned to look at him.

            “Hi there” he smiled at them as if they were old friend.

            “Doc I’m not sure this was such a good idea” Jay whispered to him as they descended into the Vox’s.

            “Nonsense meeting new friends is always a good thing”

“Only problem is there not new friends there the enemy” Jay pointed out.

“Now that is just being impolite, if I have to make the effort so should you” he said completely ignoring the Vox’s that were all stood around them watching.

“How are you?” The Doctor walked in amongst the Vox’s

            The Vox’s all looked dumfounded at the Doctor. Jay could see the anger in their eyes at the intrusion.

            “Nice to see you all, it’s a bit hot isn’t it? Was that a bit rude?” he asked Jay “You’re not going to hit me again are you? Cause I bruise really easily or am I not allowed to be rude to just you?” before Jay could answer him he continued to say “Well I suppose it kind of snug, personally I wouldn’t wont it this hot, but hey each to their own is what I say, live and let live, by gone’s be by gone’s. No wait that’s not right, anyway my point is, what was my point again?” he looked at Jay. Jay shrugged, unsure what he was going on about.

            “Ah it was hot down here, that was right, well I think I made my point actually so I really don’t have anything else on that subject at the mo. Nice place you got here” he said taken a look around as he walked more into the centre of the Vox, who were standing around looking slightly stunned.

            “Doc I think this was a really bad idea” Jay muttered, feeling the tension of the Vox.

            He looked around them all seaming oblivious to the danger that surrounded him.

            “I love this stone work, this is brilliant, did you convert a digital fusion drill to a Molten Drill converter Of cause you did, nothing else could of made these marks” he turned to Jay “Isn’t this great Jay? Were all having a nice little chat, getting on like a house on fire, well be the best of buddy’s before you know it”

            “From where I am stood you’re the only one talking, you keep it up and you might just get their brains to explode, then we can all go home” Jay mocked.

            “Oh no that wouldn’t do” he made a face at her “Do you have any idea what a mess that would make, were be here forever cleaning it, well not me, I don’t do house work, whether it’s my fault or not, can’t stand it, it so boring, and I have to keep the noggin stimulated” he taped the side of his head with his finger.

            “Who are you?” bellowed a voice from above them.

            Everyone looked up to see a Vox standing at another entrance doorway.

            “I bet you the TARDIS that, that guys important” the Doctor said way too loudly for Jay’s liking.

            “I demand to know who you are. And how you got down here?”

            The Doctor took a step forward “I was going to talk to you about that, I have to say, and I don’t like to kick my own bucket and all, but I am somewhat of an expert on these matters, your security isn’t really up to scratch” he said insulting the Vox.

            “Seize them” The Vox commanded.

            The Vox grabbed the Doctor and Jay “I was only trying to give you a piece of friendly advice” he muttered.

            The Vox took them up another slope to the Vox.

            “Your Klux right?” the Doctor asked.

            He loomed over them, Jays stomach leached, she had this uneasy feeling from him, ever so carefully she expanded her mind into his she started to route around, trying to get some idea of what was going on.

            Suddenly his head snapped around to look at her, his eyes glowing with anger.

 Jay often didn’t feel fear, she had been in more than her fair share of bad situation and she had always praised herself for her cool head, she had very rarely gotten into a situation that she was scared to be in, but this was one of them, looking into the Vox Gold eyes, scared the living daylight out of her, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and her stomach flipped with anticipation, she wiped her sweaty palms on her trousers.

Glancing nervously at the Doctor he seemed very at ease with the situation.

“Get out of my mind!” Klux demanded. Before she knew what was happening he had hit her across the face, she fell to the floor with a grunt, from the force of the blow.

“Touch her again, and you will regret it” the Doctor spoke so quietly, Jay had to strain to hear, but there was a menacing edge to his voice.

All of the Vox that were surrounding them turned and looked at the Doctor, for a second a thick layer of silence surrounded them. Jay looked from the Doctor to the Klux then back again; waiting with anticipation to see what would happen next.

And then Klux broke the silence by laughing the other joined in.

The Doctor just stood there his mouth in a firm line, his hand holding together behind his back.

            “You are no threat to us; we are the destroyer of world!” Klux declared.

            “Well I am sorry, but I just can’t see it, I mean if your security system is anything to go by, you’re not really up to scratch, how you ever got of your own planet boggles my mind, destroying other worlds can’t see it myself.”

            “That was the way to do it Doc insult them so they kill us faster!”

            “We have destroyed over a hundred planets!” the Klux boasted getting mad at the Doctor.

            “Really,” the Doctor looked over the edge of the cliff side, as if he didn’t really believe him “I mean come on you got to be pulling the other one. Take down there for instance, if I’m not mistaken that is a molten compact drill which is why you need those creatures to get the people of this village to work for you, it hot work isn’t it, not very advanced, dose the job that you won’t I suppose in a crud sort of way, but depending on the person can’t be around it for too long, before heat exhaustion get the better of them, couldn’t you of done better than that?”

            Klux growled in rage “How dare you! I am Klux and we are great!”

            “I told you he was Klux I was right!” the Doctor shouted at Jay enthusiastically.

            “We are great!” Klux bellowed.

            “I am sorry, but I just don’t see it” the Doctor shock his head.

            Jay looked up at him from under her lashes, the Doctor just didn’t seem to appreciate the danger he was in.

            “Look try to stay with me here, but from what I have seen so far, you have stolen different technology from all over the galaxy, and I am guessing at this point, but I am usually right, am I not right Jay?” the Doctor asked the question to Jay.

            Jay looked around her, there were several Vox all looking at her as well as the Doctor, she was unsure if she should answer or not “He’s usually right” she said in her best matter of fact tone.

            “See! Any way where was I?” The Doctor asked Jay again.

“You were talking about stealing technology” Jay muttered.

“That’s right! I don’t know where I would be without her, any way as I was saying, you have been steeling technology from other races, and I am guessing at this point, but I am usually right, am I not right Jay? No wait I already said that didn’t I? Anyway my point is-”

“I wish you’d get to it” Jay muttered.

“Hey you’re supposed to be on my side!” The Doctor scolded her.

            “Sorry” Jay shrugged apologetically.

            “And let me tell you if you hadn’t of interrupted me I would of made my point by now” he turned his attention back to Klux. “My point is that that you have no idea how most of that technology works so your adapting it as best you can, but I bet not all of it works properly, for instance that Energy Engine down there, isn’t very efficient, you’re losing a lot of energy,” He smiled at Jay “it’s hot in here isn’t it, I supposed it wouldn’t be so bad, if there was a beach, a nice blue sea, and a cocktail with one of those little umbrellas in it, Oh yes I could just drink one of them” he closed his eyes dreamily.

            “Enough!” Klux shouted in a booming voice that made Jay jump in terror. “We are mighty and you are small, you are nothing to us, Kill them!”

            One of the Vox Stepped closer to Jay, its arm out stretched pointing at her, his hand was had a metal glove over it and it was glowing a bright white light. 

            Jay squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the energy bolt to hit her, she supposed that she had, had a good life, she had travelled the galaxy many times over, she had seen different era of time, she had meet the most amazing aliens, and the most important one, the one who had shown her the life she could have, and did have, the one she would of travel for all time with, travelling in circles she never thought possible, seeing thing that were amazing, and doing things that were extraordinary.   And in the later years of her life she had had more excitement, then any one person should deserve, chasing aliens across the galaxy and bring them to justice, she had no regrets, no that was not true, the one regret was that she was not going to go out in a blaze of glory, like he had always said she would, instead she would die face down in the dirt.

          “Wait” the Doctor shouted.    

            Jay let out the breath she didn’t even realise she was holding.

            “You don’t want to kill us, we can help you, we can create a more streamline Energy Engine, it would be much more efficient”

            Klux eyed him with his Golden eyes as if he was thinking over what he had said.  

            “Take them to the holding cells”

            The Vox that moment ago was going to kill Jay grabbed her by the arm, and gruffly pulled her to her feet.

            She guessed she was going to live to seize another day. For now, it still didn’t diminish the danger they were in.

            They took the Doctor and Jay back down the slope and past the Villagers.

            Jay noticed everything, in her line of work, you had to the most mundane of thing, could help you get out of the most dire of situation, she drank in her surroundings. Without given any indication that she was looking.

            The Doctor however didn’t seem to care about his surroundings he was babbling to one of the Vox, who looked irritated by him.

            Jay carried on looking around, and then her blood ran cold, as her eyes lay upon it.

            “You know I wouldn’t mind a coffee when we get to the cell, I’d say a cup of tea, but I have had so much tea in the past twenty four hours, I’ve-”

“Doc” she tried to get his attention, but could not drag her eyes away

“-Gone right of it, you know what I mean? When you have-” he said ignoring Jay.

            “Doc” she said a bit more sternly. 

            “-Had so much of something, that you-”

            “Doc” she finally turned and hit him on his arm.

            “-Just can’t look at it after, what?” he said and looked at Jay.

            “Look” she pointed. “Is that what I think it is?” she asked him, as the Doctor followed where she was pointing.

            The smile fell from his face, “I’m afraid it is” there was something in his voice that sent a shiver up her spine.

            There in the centre of the cavern, was a glass box, coming out of the top was really large wires and in side were hundreds of thousands of white energy balls, swirling around every now and then one would come to the edge of the box and look out, and you could just make out an outline of a face.

            “I have travelled the galaxy many times over and I have only ever heard of them” Jay told the Doctor. She’d heard first-hand what they could do.

            “I have only ever seen one once, it was enough to turn my stomach, an essence generator” the guards pushed them on.

            Jay felt sick, “I guess we can safely say we know where all the souls went, their energy is running the drill”

            She glanced at the Doctor he didn’t look happy, there was something in his eyes, something deadly, it made her stomach churn.

            They came to a holding cell, and one of the Vox pushed the Doctor inside, he fell on to the floor, Jay went to him and helped him up, “You know there not very hospitable are they?” he said smiling.

            The Vox said nothing just started the force field, and walked away.

            She walked back over to the force field, “this is great this is just great,” she looked at the Doctor who had sat down on one of the beds.

            “Well done Doc, great job” she snapped her temper getting the better of her.

            He looked at her, a hurt look on his face “What did I do?” he asked shrugging his shoulders.

            This man was unbelievable, she took a deep breath “oh I don’t known, let me see, you walked right into them, what was you expecting, they were going to say hi, how about a cup of tea?”

            “Well actually I was hoping for a coffee” he told her sincerely.

            He was doing it again; frustrating her like no other man could “Arrrrr” was all she could say. 

            “Of cause you wonted a Coffee, so you just thought you would go and ask them?”

            “Yes” he nodded enthusiastically, as if he thought she completely understood him. “I tell you who is good, for a good old cup of coffee, Jesse James, there was many a night we would sit around the camp fire drinking coffee, they were the good old days” he looked off dreamily.

            “Doctor! Are you not getting this? You walked right into the enemy, which has resulted in us being locked behind bars, energy bars granted, but bars none the less, we have no way out”

            The Doctor lay down on the bed. And closed his eyes.

“Oh right sorry I forgot, were all going to take a nap now” she rolled her blue eyes heaven ward.

“I don’t nap, I don’t like it”

“Yeah you said that before” she muttered, she turned back to the Doctor. “Doctor we need to free those souls, that Essence Generator need to be destroyed”

“The Essence Generator was created by a race of people called-”

“The Varten, yes I know the story, they created the Generator as punishment for prisoners, but once they realised what a terrible thing they had done, they tried to destroy them, only a couple were stolen and sold, there devastating Doc I know first-hand what that machine is capable of”

“The Doctor looked at her then “You been inside one, how cool would that be what was it like?”

“It wasn’t me, my brother. He died because of one of these machines, we have to get them out of there, they are torture machined, Doc. You have your soul ripped from your body, it is one of the most tormenting experiences, you could ever have.”

“My brother was in one of those machine, my farther put his body in stasis, until they found his soul, only by that point it had been three years, I was off world at the time, I came home after they had returned his soul, he was never the same, he slowly went insane, every day, it took a away a little bit of his mind, your soul should never be away from your body for that long a time” she looked at the Doctor tears in her eye.

“I am sorry I am so, so sorry, the soul should only ever leave the body upon death”

“Nearly a year after he returned, his brain just shut down, he died in my arms” Jay blinked back tears. “And now were stuck in here”

The Doctor jumped up “Don’t worry I have this” he held up his sonic screwdriver.

“Well you know what they have? They have a double deadlock” she said looking at the panel on the wall.

“Oh, that could be a problem” his grin fell “Okay so I guess we should go to plan B” he said putting the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket.

“You have a plan B?” she asked hopefully.

“No I was hoping you had come up with one”

Jay walked over to the bed and sat on it, the fight seemed to have gone out of her.

“I’ll think of something I always do” the Doctor told her.

“Think of something fast”

He was about to answer her when one of the Vox came back to the force field, and turned it off, “You” he pointed a long finger at the Doctor. “You will come with me”

Jay got up and stood next to the Doctor, he turned and smiled at her, and for the briefest of moments Jay was almost sure he knew what she had done. Then he said “Don’t worry I’ll just go with this chap and see what he wants, then I’ll be back” and then he strode out of the cell.

Jay watched until the force field came back on and the Doctor and the Vox had disappeared out of sight.

She pulled out from her sleeve the Sonic Screwdriver, that she had pick pocketed out of the Doctor pocket. She walked up to the force field, Jay fiddled with the settings and adjusted the Sonic Screwdriver, this was going to hurt, badly, she closed her eyes readying herself for the on sought of pain that was to come. She aimed the Sonic Screwdriver at her hand and turned it on it glowed blue.

Then a burning sensation started in her fingertip then travelled over her hand, and up her arm becoming hotter and hotter, it ripped through her hand, she wanted to scream, but wouldn’t, if she did the Vox would come to see what was going on, and blow everything.

When she thought the pain was unbearable, a white hot heat, she thought would melt her hand away, it happened, he hand became transparent, fazing in and out of solidness. She placed it though the force field with ease and pressed the button to deactivate the force field.  It deactivated immediately.

She turned the Sonic Screwdriver back on to her hand slowly her hand started to return to being solid, and the burning sensation disappeared almost right away.

She stepped through the doorway and looked both ways down the corridor to see if she could see any Vox, there were none around, this was where she came into her element, she had learned long ago that shadows could be her allies, being stealth like, could get her in and out of all kinds of situation.

She needed to find the Doctor, but that was going to be easier said than done. The Vox ship was massive, the cavern underneath travel to infinity, they could have taken the Doctor anywhere. She supposed she could go looking for him, but it would be time consuming. It would be quicker to go back to her ship, and hope that her scanning systems were not destroyed in the blast.

 

Chapter Nine

The Doctor smiled broadly, he was stood looking at the Molten Drill converter.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

The Doctor smiled broadly, he was stood looking at the Molten Drill converter.

He looked at the two Vox stood next to him “Fix it” the Vox to his right demanded.

“Right, you wonted a new streamline Energy Engine, no problem, I can do that, I can do anything me” he started to search in his pockets. “Ar, that’s a problem” he looked at the two Vox “Can’t seem to find my Sonic Screwdriver”

“Work.We will get you anything you desire” the other Vox instructed him.

“Really could I get a fan and a block of ice” the Doctor raised one of his brown eyebrows

The two Vox gave him a bewildered look at the strange request

“You can not tell me that you have never put a block of ice in front of a fan, it acts like air conditioning. “It’s to keep me cool, this heat is stifling, you don’t wont my much needed brain cells to burn up now do you?” the Doctor looked at them.

The Vox just stood there gaping at him.

“Well come on man, there is work to be done” the Doctor said taken, off his coat and dropping it on the floor.

One of the Vox disappeared, the other Vox stood and watched him, he didn’t really care that someone was watching him, he was more interested in fixing the Engine. This was going to be a challenge and if there was one think the he like it was a challenge.

So the Doctor did what the Doctor did best, he knelt down in front of the Engine and got stuck in.

 

 

Jay had managed to get out with no problems, it had been rather simple, the Vox she presumed was trying to drink the Earth dry and there for not concerned with anything else.

Jay steeped out into the sunlight it beamed down on her, making her skin glow warm, but she had no time to enjoy it, she needed to get back to her ship. She started out at a run.

She heard the Crackin before she saw it. It burst through the trees snarling at her, it drool dripping from it teeth, she skidded to a holt in front of it, she stood perfectly still as it growled at her.

Her blue eyes darted around her trying franticly to see away around the Crackin. It bowed down as if it was going to pounce, Jay took a deep breath bracing her self for the blow that was to come.

Well this was going to be something new, hand to hand combat with a Crackin, bounty hunting was never boring she mused.

As it was about to Pounce a scream ripped through the air, Jay turned to see who it was Shannon was stood screaming at the Crackin.

Jay knew instantly that the Crackin had sensed Shannon’s weaker stance. It turned towards Shannon, Shannon Screamed.

“Shannon shut up!”  Jay bellowed as the Cracking charged towards Shannon.

Jay started of at a run, her mind going a hundred to a dozen. The dread formed in her stomach as Jay realised that she wasn’t going to get to Shannon in time.

The Crackin rowed, electrifying the air around them, Shannon Screamed even louder.

Jay fastened her pace, but even as she did she knew that she could not save Shannon, the Crackin sprang in to the air at Shannon, her scream turned to a shrill.

And then to Jays total amazement Shannon fell to the floor and rolled forward and the Crackin jumped right over her, not able to stop as it landed it hit a tree and fell to the floor.

Jay bent down beside Shannon, “we have to go” she said pulling Shannon from the ground.

She pulled Shannon through the trees being vaguely aware that Shannon was having trouble keeping up, she was stumbling over her own feet, but Jay kept on pulling, she need to get as much distance from the Crackin as possible before it got up.

Jay could hear that Shannon’s breathing was becoming laboured.

“Shannon Hurry!” Jay snapped, she could already hear the Crackin moving.

“I can’t” Shannon breathed.

Shannon was like a dead waited now, and Jay could do no more then stop.

“Shannon what the hell are you doing out here?” Jay asked slightly annoyed.

Shannon who was bent down trying to catch her breath looked up at her, “ no one has heard anything from you or the Doctor for hours, everyone is getting worried so I came to find you”

“Shannon that was a really stupid thing to do, me and the Doc, we can take care of our self, we do this sort of thing”

“Really? What was that thing chasing us, it was like nothing on this Earth?” Shannon asked looking worriedly around.

“That would be because a Crackin is from Cardoss” Jay gave her a faint Smile although she knew not way, as there was no hummers in the situation they were in.

“Cardoss what is that? Is that some kind of science lab? Is that where that thing was cooked up in some kind of lab?” Shannon asked.

“It’s a prison planet” Jay said dryly.

“That’s an alien?” Shannon asked surprised.

Jay nodded and then started to walk away, Shannon followed “Well you know that there are Aliens of cause, I have watched the News, I saw them invade, But. . .” she trailed off.

“But to see one up close is a totally different kettle of fish” Jay finished for her.

“Yeah, but you seam to be taken this in your stride?” Shannon mumbled from behind her.

“Yeah well my Planet, has interacted with other Planets for thousands of years” Jay told her heading in to a clearing it the trees.

“Your Planet, are you telling me that you’re an Alien?”

Jay was about to answer her, when the Crackin appeared, barging into the clearing. Jay stepped in front of  Shannon.

“Shannon when I say run, head for the trees and keep going  what ever you do don’t look back” Jay told Shannon staring right at the  Crackin’s blazing red eyes.

It charged “Now Run!” Jay screamed.

Shannon took off as fast as she could, the Crackin butted Jay causing her to be propelled over the Crackin and hitting a tree with a loud crunch, she slid down the tree and hit he floor with a thump, she thought that she must have broken every bone in her body, it hurt to move, she managed to leaver herself up on her arms.

Shannon screamed.

Jay tried to lift the Crackin of the ground, but it was just to big.

The Crackin knocked Shannon over, then pinning her to the floor, with a very large paw.

It stood over her menacing, and unyielding. Showing no mercy or feeling.

There was an overwhelming feeling of helplessness, that had formed in the pit of Jay’s stomach.

She looked on in horror, as Shannon begged for her to help.

The Crackin lifted it’s other paw ready to strike the finally blow.

“No!”  Jay screamed as an intense pain shot through her head.

Everything froze.

 

The Doctor was on his hands and knees right under the Drill, he suddenly stopped his tinkering and got out, the Doctor stood up, and cocked his head to one side, like a dog listening.

“Do you feel that?” the Doctor asked the Vox watching him.

The Vox didn’t answer.

 “No? Well it must be a Time Lord thing, that’s fantastic” the Doctor beamed at the Vox, who didn’t seam at all interested.

The Doctor knew something extra ordinary had just happened, and if his suspicions were correct and they always were, he knew what had just happened, and he knew what Jay was, he slapped his head several times with his hand jumping up and down as he did “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid” he muttered spinning around wildly. He should of worked it out, the minute Jay stepped into the TARDIS, the Doctor should of know. “How could I have missed it? It’s like an Elephant being in a room and you not noticing it, you know what I mean?” the Doctor was now jumping up and down on the spot like a excited child.

The Vox looked blankly at him.

The Doctor let out a breath feeling deflated at his lack of response.

“Has anyone every told you, that you guys need to lighten up, it’s all doom and gloom with you people, destroy this world, Concur that. You need to let your hair down, not that you have hair of cause, although if you felt the need I have some lovely wigs in the TARDIS, blond would look really good with your completion, not that I am an expert on these things, all through I have been around a far few in my day, and I picked up a tip or two, but what I mean is you need to loosen up. Have an office party, take some photo copies of your bottom. Do you have a photo copier? For that matter do you have a bottom? Take no notice of me of cause you do, nearly all species do, I mean a bottom not a Photo Copier, although there are one of two that I can think of that don’t, let me tell you, it don’t half look funny, not having a bottom.

You know between you and me, that’s my worst fear, if I was to regenerate and discover that I had no bottom” he looked behind him at his bottom. “Yes, that would, be totally devastation, well not devastating, but it wouldn’t be good!” the Doctor gave a sad look.

“Silence!” the Vox bellowed. “Get back to work”

“Work yes of cause, I enjoyed our chat, but we have to destroy the world and all that” he got back down on his hand and knees and disappeared under the Drill.

 

Jay stood up, the pain was increasing and she stumbled, her vision had blurred, everything was so quiet, it was like the grave, she hoped she was going in the right direction, but she wasn’t sure, where Shannon and the Crackin was, a searing white pain slashed through her head, she feel her nose bleeding, but it didn’t even occur to her to wipe it, she felt sick. Jay screamed and felt  her knees. Placing her head in her hands she tried to over come the pain, for centuries her people had gone though this process fifteen time in total they would experience this in there life span, and passed down from generation, to generation was a learning of how to control the change, and feel no pain, unfortunately for Jay she had only just started to lean, before her people were wiped out.

The pain grew, until she thought it would explode in her head. She screamed. It shrilled in the silence. And then what only could be described as yellow lightening shot from her out stretched hands, leaving smouldering scorch marks on a tree and on the ground.

Jay fell to the floor, exhorted and drained, she breathed heavily suddenly feeling fine she stood up, and looked around her, time was still stood still.

With a calmness Jay had never felt before she moved Shannon from under the Crackin with a single thought.

And with a wave of her hand time started again, the Crackin look confused, that Shannon had completely disappeared, it turned and saw Jay just stood there, it charged for her, Jay held her hand up and then fisted it, the Crackin scattered in to pieces of atoms, and disappeared.

Shannon screamed.

Jay looked at her, “are you okay?” she asked kindly.

“How did you do that?” Shannon asked weakly.

Jay suspected that Shannon had taken all she could taken for one night, her nerves were frayed, beyond anything she could take.

“Truth is I really don’t know Shannon, just be glad I did, now come on we need to get back to the village, you need to get back to Amy and I need to get to my ship, the Doctor needs my help”

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Jay stood in front of her ship, it looked bad, the Chameleon was decently not working, there was a big gaping hole in the back of her ship, where her engine room had been, her ship was most defiantly not going any were any time soon.

“Doc if we service this. I’m going to kill you” she muttered to herself before she went inside.

The first place she went was her cockpit, she sat down in the familiar tatty leather chair. She put her hand lovingly over the controls.

“Right. Sweetheart lets see how badly damage you are,” she pressed a few buttons, with a familiarity, of not needing to look.

“Blessed give me damage report on all systems” she spoke to the room.

“Hello to you to” came back a voice that could easily of been a nagging Mother.

“Hello Blessed, now please give me a damage report” Jay said in a exasperated voice.

“Well for starters the engine boosters are not working, so even if you could get the engines on line you wouldn’t be able to lift of, but it’s not even a factor because there’s not much of the engines left, I tell you his wouldn’t happened if you would let me vet people before you let them in. I have told you before you spend to much time with the wrong sort of people”

“Yes Blessed I know, how are the sense, are they on line?” she asked ignoring Blessed’s grumbles.

“Yes they are, but I only just managed to keep them from frying!” Blessed complained.

“Yes Blessed you’re a brilliant ship, now there is a Vox ship about three mile east of here, I need you to scan that area for a, Time Lord Bio sign”

“A Time Lord, now that is interesting, nice people the Time Lords, I always like the Professor”

“Blessed it was a Time Lord that blow you up” Jay told her ship dryly.

“Yes well I am sure he had a good reason” Blessed reasoned.

“Yes well actually he did” Jay agreed “have you found him yet”

“Yes, but I think my sensors are damaged, I’m reading that he is near the earth core” Blessed informed her.

“No. That would be about right” Jay sighed. “Blessed is the Teleport working?”

“Yes, I could get enough power to it, to get you to him, although it would use up everything I have, I would be dead in the water, and with the approaching Tarn Vessel I will not be able to get you off of this Earth, if a war invoked.”

“A Tarn ship is coming? Why did you not tell me this sooner?” Jay asked turning to look at a screen to confirm the readings.

“You did not ask I am not programmed to predict what you won’t” Blessed said tartly.

“Remind me to correct that if we get out of this” Jay told Blessed slightly sarcastically.

“As you wish”

“How far away is the Tarn Ship?”

“It is less than an hour away” Blessed informed her.

“Okay Teleport me to the Time Lord now” Jay commanded.

“Your wish is my command” Blessed said before making Jay disappear in a circle of particles.

 

The Doctor was still under the Engine, it was very fiddly work, putting all these small parts together.

“Can you please pass me a Phillips screwdriver, you know this would be a lot easier if I had my Sonic Screwdriver” the Doctor Complained outstretching his hand, for the screwdriver, but without looking.

Jay appeared behind the Vox, she tapped it on the shoulder, it turned around and she punched it full force in the face, it crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Jay steeped over the Vox and pulled out the Doctors Sonic Screwdriver from her pocket, and handed it to the out stretched hand.

“Thanks” she heard him mumble. She waited for it “Wait this isn’t right” she heard him complain. “It’s not right, but it’s brilliant!” Jay heard the smile in his voice, and smiled herself.

He pulled himself out from under the Engine “Jayzia LeBeau I was wondering when you would show up” sitting crossed legged on the floor and smiling up at her.

“What happened to him?” he asked nodding in the direction of the knocked out Vox.

“I hit him” Jay stated.

The Doctor frowned at her “I don’t approve of violence Jay” He scolded her.

She rolled her eyes “Just be grateful that I only knocked him out” she informed him, as she helped him up of the floor.

He looked down at the crumpled body of the Vox, then back at Jay “blimley, when you do something you don’t do it by half’s do you?” his smiles lighten up his whole face. “It’s a pity we were having a really nice chat, well come to think about it I did most of the talking, well actually I did all of the talking, he was very quiet” he looked thoughtful for a moment.

“He probably couldn’t get a word in edge ways” Jay Joked.

“No. He was quite” he looked thoughtful for a moment, then he looked at Jay and said “thank for my Sonic by the way, you had me worried there for a moment I thought I had lost it, and then I realised what you must have done, you’re really naughty ”

“I have some bad news” she informed him.

“Oh no. You broke my Sonic Screwdriver didn’t you” he shook it next to his ear.

“No Doc, the Tarn are coming, there on their way here, and you can guarantee that when they get here it is not going to end with hugs and Bunnies”

“I like that. Hugs and Bunnies, I’ll have to remember that!”

“What are we going to do? The Tarn will be here in less than half an hour, at which point Earth is going to be a war zone”

“Yes that is a problem” he acknowledge thoughtfully. “But I wouldn’t worry too much, Earth has a secret weapon” he grinned.

“Secret weapon, what secret weapon?” Jay asked a glimmer of hope rising.

“Me” he told her as if it was something she should of known.

“So what’s the plan?” she asked.

“Oh you know stop the Vox draining the core, save all the soul’s, then stop the Tarn from starting a war, generality saving the world” he said vaguely.

“Do we have a bit more detail on that plan yet?” Jay asked him hopefully.

“Nope” he said heading towards the essence generator.

“So were going to make this up as we go along then? I fell so reassured!” she said catching up with him.

“Yeah I work best like that, plans all way go wrong, I do my best when I’m thinking on my feet”

“Well do you want to tell me what you’re going to do about them” Jay pointed to the Vox that were heading towards them.

“Ar right. Not quite sure really, what would you suggest?” he asked in his bubbly manor.

“I don’t suppose killing them all is an option?” she said half sarcastically half serious.

“I am disappointed, genocide. That never really an option” he said frowning down at her.

“How about you tell them that Doc” Jay said about the Vox that had now surrounded them.

One of the Vox stood in front of the Doctor.

“You again, we really must stop bumping into each other like this” and then he loudly whispered to Jay “You know I think he stalking me”

“Silence!” Klux bellowed.

This was getting them no were, Jay cleared her throat and spoke “I hate to be the bearer of bad news and all that, but the Tarn are on their way here, there be here in less than half an hour, “ Jay warned them.

            “We are Vox we will destroy them all!” Klux declared, rising a round of cheers from the others.

            “There is one problem with that” the Doctor said quietly.

            Klux pinned his big gold eyes on the Doctor “We are mighty and great, and there will be no problems we have planned carefully”

            “Well yes but you didn’t plan for me, and that will be your down fall, leave this planet now, before you start a war here with the Tarns and I will let you all live, don’t leave and I will have no choice, but to take you all down” he turned to Jay and smiled “I have always wanted to say that!”

            “You are no threat to us Doctor, you will die along with the rest of this planet”

            The Doctor stood nose to nose with Klux, his hands in his pockets a menacing look about him.

            “This is your last chance, leave now why you still can” he said in a deadly voice.

            The Vox just laughed at what they thought were empty threats.

            “Then I am sorry, you leave me with no choice” the Doctor said quietly.

            Suddenly all around them a shrilling alarm broke the tension, Jay screamed at the sound, it thumped in her ears with a painful screech, tears burned in her eyes as she fell to her knees.

            “The Tarn they are here” Jay barely heard Klux scream, above the pain.

            The Doctor knelt down next to Jay and handed her the pair of ear plugs. She took them and placed them in her ears. She looked up at him the pain subsiding to a leave that she could bear.

            Suddenly all around them Tarns appeared, they were less than five foot in size, but there body were muscular and stout, their bodies looked human with ordinary hand and feet, but there heads were that of Lions with dark brown main framing their faces, and they had that of lion tail.

            Weapons fire was exchange, and chaos ensued.

            The Doctor grabbed Jays hand, ducking and weaving laser bolts, they headed up the slop to an entrance. Where they hid inside the entrance way.

            “We have to stop them Doc” Jay pointed out the obvious.

            “I’m one step ahead of you” the Doctor informed her, fiddling with his Sonic Screwdriver.

.A laser bolt hit the wall next to the Doctor, narrowly missing him “Hey that could have had someone eye out!” he shouted at no one in particular.

“Doc do you actually know what you are doing?” Jay asked him.

“Oh thee of little faith, next time your going have to learn to trust me” he smiled.

“Who said there is going to be a next time?” Jay asked raising an eyebrow in questioning.

“Oh. Come on you really want to miss out on all this?” he gestured to the seen in front of them.

“I can honestly said wouldn’t miss being shot at” Jay told him truthfully

He looked at her and smiled “Okay I’m done” he walked quite calmly to edge of the cliff and shouted in his loudest voice “STOP!”

Everyone continued, taken no notice.

The Doctor frowned.

Jay stood next to him she looked down at the war, which had erupted. Why was it no matter where you went in the galaxy someone wanted to kill someone else? Violence all way happened; unfortunately in Jay experience it was very rarely the answer, after all an eye for an eye often makes them blind.

“You won’t there attention, I can help with that” she opened her arms, closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, it was so much easier now to take their weapons and lift them above their heads.

The Doctor turned and smiled at her “You’re amazing you are, an amazing Ascending”

She looked at him “You guessed then” a small smile curved her lips.

“A heart of a TARDIS, before, before it become pure energy, before it joined to a TARDIS, I thought your people were all gone”

“Guess were harder to kill then the Darleks thought” she turned her attention back to the seen before her “Now what is it you wanted to say Doc?”

“This is outrageous!” Klux shouted before running forward, and engaging in hand to hand combat with a Tarn.

“Are these people stupid or what!” she muttered before lifting everyone off the floor and separating them all. “Doc, the floor is yours”

“This is your last warning, if you do not seize this fight I will have no choice but destroy you all” he said in a loud clear voice.

“We will never surrender; it is not the Vox way!” Klux shout with arrogance.

“Then I will destroy you all, leave this planet now, and go on your way, and you will all live, take the option, it is your only option” the Doctor said solemnly.

A Tarn started to laugh “You are one man and we are many, what you can do?” he questioned.

The Doctor was quite for a moment and then he held his Sonic Screwdriver up “This is your last chance” everyone now laughed in unison at the Doctor.

“I’m so sorry” his switched on his Sonic Screwdriver, it glowed bright blue.

The Engine started up, making a humming sound, Jay hadn’t realised she was holding her breath. “What did you do?” she asked the Doctor dropping everyone to the floor.

“I modified the Engine to send out sonic waves, that will interfere with the Essence Generator,  right about now the souls are being realised, and if they had been summoned white energy ball appeared all around them. They were beautiful to look at, but in their beauty, came an over whelming sorrow, that almost electrified the air.

“What happens now?” Jay asked of the Souls.

“The New one will go back to their bodies, the others will be realised into the universe” the Doctor said smiling.

“And the Vox and the Tarn”

“Well they have their own fate” as he spoke the words, he readjusted his Sonic Screwdriver.

And the made a shrill noise, Jay was almost sure she heard the Doctor whisper “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry” before she watched as the Tarn and Vox souls were ripped from their bodies and there the bodies crumpled to the floor.

“I also modified the Engine to send a message to the Generator to take all Tarn and Vox Souls” the Doctor said quietly.

There should have been happy victory in this moment, but somehow Jay couldn’t quite summon it up, and at that moment she knew what the Doctor was, he may be a Guardian of the galaxy’s, one of the oldest races of people, one of the most respect races of people, but the responsibility now lay on his shoulders alone, and for  all his humour and fun, deep inside there was a hard core, one that Jay feared, one that needed to be kept in check.

She looked at the Doctor, he looked down at the sight below him, souls were now entering back into their human bodies, “Up hear this way” he commanded waving his hand in a gesture to follow.

The people of the Village started to run up the slope towards them, the Doctor once again adjusted his Sonic Screwdriver, “Quickly this way” he shouted as the buzzing of the Engine became more rapid.

He ushered the last of the people down the passage way until there were all huddled at the dead end then he pressed the button on the wall and they all disappeared.

The Faze Converter Manipulator took them back on to the Vox ship.

Emerging in the Vox ship the Doctor lead the way to the outside.

“Take Cover” he bellowed.

Jay and the Doctor hid behind some rock, before there was the biggest explosion and the Vox ship blow up.

“You blow up the Engine, there all gone” Jay looked at him, in total ore of this Time Lord.

“And if I am correct the Tarn ship will leave now, they probably think we have a higher level of weaponry then we do”.

“So it is over then?” she asked the Doctor getting up.

“It’s over” the Doctor confirmed.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

The Doctor had checked everyone over in the village, and apart from some scrapes and bruises nothing seriously was the matter.

It was time for him to leave, he had never liked the after math of his action and the quicker he could get away the better. “So you ascended to the next level of your existence” the Doctor confirmed with Jay as he walked back to the TARDIS.

“Yep that what happened in the woods, that’s my third ascending in five hundred years, I’m doing well, although I have this feeling that I wasn’t ready for it, it’s going to take some time before I am fully in control of my new abilities” she told him truthfully.

“Sorry about that it was my fault, when I blow up your engine and created that wave converter, I think it may of interfered with you, causing your to progress quicker than you were supposed to”

“Doc you caused me to ascended to the next leave of existence”

“Sorry, but hey I wouldn’t worry too much, you still have another twelve ascending before you become pure energy” he said looking on the bright side.

By now they had reached the TARDIS “well good by Doc, it was one hell of a ride” she kissed him on his check, and Jay was certain she saw a hint of blush tinge his cheeks.

She smiled at him and walked away.

She heard the great engine of the TARDIS.

“Wait my Engine” she shouted remembering, he hadn’t fixed it for her.

It was too late the Doctor and the TARDIS were long gone.

The hard part was, not once had he asked her to go with him, Jay knew if he had she wouldn’t of thought twice about going on adventures with the Doctor.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Three weeks later.

Jay looked around the Empty Cottage, it looked really large now that all her stuff was gone.

She was glad to know that everything in the Village had gone back to normal, well as best it could after what had happened, but now it was time for Jay to leave, she had finished repairing her ship as best she could, it wouldn’t win any races, but it would get her to the nearest space port for better repairs.

It was then that she heard it, the sound of time and existence being torn apart, only one machine could make that noise, she rushed outside, to be greeted by a gust of wind. ‑And then the TARDIS appeared in front of her.

The Doctor stuck his head out the door “Hey I forgot to ask did you won’t to come with me?” and then he frowned. “Hey you have cut your hair in the last two minutes” he said looking at her shoulder length bob.

Jay smiled at him “it’s been three weeks Doc, I have been waiting around this joint for three week for you, I’d just about given up hope” she placed her hand on her hips.

“Really it only been two minutes for me” he smile.

“And besides, not only are you in the wrong point in time, your also in the wrong place, your all the way across town in my back garden” she felt the over whelming need to point this out to him.

 “Ar well. Yes. Sometimes we get a little lost, but it’s much more fun that way!”

Jay shock her head in disbelief.

 “Well are you coming or what?”

“Of cause I am, some time’s I wonder why I ever Married one of you Time Lords, your all the same, considering your Time Lords you’d think you would be able to keep  track of time” she grumbled as she entered the TARDIS.

“Married to a Time Lord?” the Doctor asked.

Jay turned and smiled at him “There is so much more to this then you know” she gestured herself.

“Surprises, I love surprise, and I think you are going to be full off them” the Doctor closed the door.

“So where we going?” Jay asked.

“Any where! Every where!” the Doctor headed toward the central column. The Doctor stopped and looked at Jay, “I know just the place!” the Doctor beamed, just before, he pushed up a leaver.

“I just bet you do” Jay sat down on the battered old control chairs.

“In the words of Buzz Light Year, to infinity and beyond” the Doctor said delighted.

Jay suspected, the Infinity and beyond was not where they were going, but she also suspected it was going to be a great ride none the less.

 

 The End.

 


End file.
